The Aezala Region
by Eternal-Eevee
Summary: A new region means trouble for the trainer, Skylar, and her Now, she must push through the cold and snow of the icy region, Aezala, and reach her dreams while running into numerous explosions and abandoned Will she ever be able to make it to the Elite Four? Or will she be left in the dust of the snow?
1. A New Beginning

_Hello peoples! This is my first fanfic. Don't bash on it. o: And yes, a new Region and cities...! Pokemon from all over the world. There is no certain kind. _

**_Aezala_**** Region:** _Consist mostly of snowy-terrains and mountains and grasslands. Pokemon all of breeds. ENJOY._

Riolu: How can they enjoy something they know nothing about?

Me: THEY SHALL LEARN, LITTLE ONE. PS; if you get confused. JUST TELL ME AND I WILL USE THE UNOVA REGION. o:

* * *

Here you will meet several people. But, we'll only list the two main trainers right now... c:

_**Main Characters: **_

_**Skylar Winters (14)**_ from the Hoenn Region.  
She is an average height female with long white hair that usually just hangs. Sometimes she styles it and puts it into a long fluffy pony-tail. Sometimes puts an icy-blue bow in her hair. The tips of her hair have darkened red-black ends to it. She has light green eyes. Usually wears rather short dark jean shorts with several rips to it. Skylar also usually wears a black shirt with white patterns on it and a random dark jacket. Black shoes. Always wears a necklace with a flame like symbol. She has a bag that goes over one shoulder and all her Pokeballs' sit on the strap.  
_**Known Pokemon:**_Torchic (Male), Eevee (Male)

** _Ethan (15)_** from the Aezala Region. (**_Traveling_****_ Partner)  
_**Ethan has long light brown hair that usually pokes out of his hat he always wears backwards. He usually wears a pair of light jeans and a dark gray shirt. Over the shirt, he has a vest like jacket thing that is white and dark navy-blue. He is very caring toward his Pokemon and only wants best for his Pokemon. He doesn't care for battling all that much but will when needed. On his journey to become the best Pokémon Breeder, he is working for Gym Badges. He started his journey late due to mishaps. His father is one of the best Pokemon Breeders. **_  
Known Pokemon:_ **Sneasel (Male)

* * *

Today was the day I finally reached Glacia City to start my new Journey. I could feel the cold breeze as we began to approach the docks. I felt excitement build up inside me as my eyes lit up with happiness. From where I stood on the huge boat, the city looked huge! I stared at the flying Pokemon that flew by past the boat and the water Pokemon that were happily enjoying the water. I could feel the small flurries of snow fall onto my head and I just shook them away. Today was the day I would begin my journey, meet new Pokemon, friends and beat the Elite Four here. I couldn't wait to see what lay out before me.

My eyes were glued on the dock that had many, many people on it. I assumed they were all here to greet there friends and family who had gone on a journey as well! The boat came to a slow stop and on the speakers, a man spoke. "**Welcome to Aezala Region, passengers. Please enjoy your stay. The boat back to the Unova Region leaves tomorrow morning at 10. Have a wonderful day!**" He then began to ramble on about the different attractions of the city. I ignored him and ran through the crowd, trying to be careful not to run over anyone or any Pokemon that may be in my way. I couldn't wait to begin looking around the city! I then came to a slow stop when a few people began to argue about being pushed by each other. They were all so excited to be either back home or in a new Region. I knew I was just happy to be off that boat! It was a fun trip and I got to see so many Pokemon I didn't know, but it began to get too much. I finally reached the dock and nearly squealed in delight. I was finally here. I had finally set foot into the Aezala Region.

Instantly I reached for my two Pokeballs that I had taken with me from home. **"Come on out!**" I said happily as I threw the Pokeballs up into the air and waited for the red beam to show my Pokemon. Only a few seconds later did two small Pokemon show up where the beams had pointed.

"**Torchic! Torchic!**" One squealed.

"**Eevee?**" The Eevee sounded rather confused and instantly sneezed when a snowflake landed on his nose.

I couldn't help but giggle and pull my two small Pokemon, Torchic and Eevee, into a tight hug. "**We're finally here, you two! Aezala Region!**" I spoke to them and held them close and facing the huge city that sat in front of us. It was exciting to be in a new place with new Pokemon and new people. It was going to be cold, but I was sure I could make it through. Everything was going perfectly until I heard a voice behind me.

"**Torchic is still a Torchic? And Eevee is still an Eevee? Pathetic!**" The voice sneered and let out a high-pitched laugh as it continued, "My Grovyle evolved a long, long time ago."

I didn't even want to turn around. I already recognized that voice. However, I didn't even realize that Sierra was on the same ship as me! If I had seen her, I would have expected her. I sighed and gripped my Pokemon tighter as I turned around to face the long black-haired female standing there with her arms crossed and a side of her hip pointing out. I call it her, '_Snobby Stand.'_ She was a complete snob though! She thought she was better than everyone else and always had something to show off. "**Hello, Sierra.**" I responded hastily and stood up all the way, still gripping my two small Pokemon. I didn't even realize Torchic was struggling to get out of my grip. "**Can I help you with anything or are you just here to show off again?**" I asked her with an annoyed sigh. _Way to ruin my day, Sierra!_ I wanted to blurt out too her. Too many people, and I didn't need to make a scene.

"**Hrm…. No and no. But my Grovyle is a lot stronger than your pathetic Torchic. I mean, ****_look_**** at that thing! It's so tiny!**" A sneer laugh sounded from the girl and she shoved past me, pushing me out of my way and causing me to loose balance.

I fell flat onto the snow-covered ground. I watched Sierra walk away, sitting there. I was now upset and not looking forward to seeing her around. She was never a nice person, not even when she was a child. I remember the day she got her first Pokemon, Treecko. Grovyle now. It wasn't too long ago but she was also a complete jerk that day. We had battled, my Torchic versus her Treecko. She won the battle due to a little mistake I had made. But I didn't know what I was doing. It was my first battle. I just wasn't looking forward to running into her and her gloating off about her Pokemon – as always. It's like she had nothing better to do.

"**Are you okay, Miss?**" A soft-spoken voice sounded from the side. I had zoned back into reality, only to see that Torchic was very upset and angry about something. I frowned and turned my head slightly to see a guy standing beside me, kneed down and holding a hand out. I blinked in curiosity and felt my Eevee wiggle out of my grip. My Eevee began to play in the snow, kicking it up in all different directions.

I slowly responded and took his hand to help pull myself up. **"Yes. I am fine,**" I responded softly as Torchic jumped out of my grip as well and began to play in the snow as if nothing was wrong. I was always a little unsure about my Torchic's personality and how one moment she would be upset and the next perfectly fine. "**Thank you.**" I mumbled to the boy standing beside me as I ignored my two Pokemon kicking up snow and beginning to chase each other.

He smiled at me and nodded. "**That's good. My name is Ethan, and you are?**" The brown-haired boy asked softly. He was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt, some dark sweat pants, and a dark navy-blue and white vest.

It actually looked pretty warm if you asked me. Here I am in just a pair of dark pants and some random t-shirt. I didn't realize it was going to be this cold. I replied, "**I am Skylar. Nice to meet you.**" A cold breeze whisked by and I held my arms tightly. When the breeze disappeared, I let go of my arms and began to dust the snow off of me and thought back to what Sierra said. She just annoyed me so very much. Every time we ran into each other, she would bash on my Pokemon. Even when I would show her up in battle, she would still have something rude to say. I just shook my head and then a loud growling noise sounded. Instant embarrassment crossed my face. "**Looks like I'm hungry… Hahaha. Haha**." I put one of my hands behind my head and the other on my belly. I really was hungry.

Ethan let out a soft chuckle and nodded. "**I'm hungry too. Waiting on people sure is a lot of trouble!**" He put both of his arms behind his head and shrugged. "**Though, he said he wasn't going to make it because of a few… Complications. Last minute too, can you believe that?! Whatever. Come with me.**" He turned away and began to walk toward the huge city sitting before us.

I watched him walk away for a few seconds before looking around for Torchic and Eevee. I picked up the little fire-bird Pokemon and looked around for Eevee. Where had she disappeared too?! "**Huh? EEVEE!**" I called out, worried now. I scanned the clearing and watched as the brown-haired boy kept walking away. Where had my Eevee gone?! I couldn't find her. There were just too many people. I frantically continued to search.

"**Excuse me, miss?**" Someone said softly behind me.

I froze in my place and turned around, expecting to see someone as tall as me. Instead, I looked toward the ground to see a young boy standing there with my Eevee in his outstretched arms.

"**I think this belongs to you?**" He pulled my Eevee back toward him. "**You should be more careful."**

I just blinked at the little boy. His hair was somewhat short and blonde with darker blonde tips. He had glasses and big dark amber-red eyes. He was dressed in a warm-looking light green jacket with black arm sleeves. He had some dark pants on and he looked maybe… 10? "**Oh Eevee!**" I squeaked happily and took the Pokemon from his hands as Torchic went to sit on my shoulder. **"Never run off again, ever!**" I scolded the Eevee who flattened her ears. "**Thank you.**" I replied to the boy with a soft smile.

"**Eevee**…"

The young boy just smiled. **"Eevee came over to me when I was feeding my own Pokemon some Pokemon food. So I gave it a little Pokemon food. She didn't like it all that much… But it wasn't the right food. This food was for my Snivy, who is a grass snake Pokemon is the complete opposite! She's not a snake or a grass Pokemon but rather a normal dog Pokemon.**" The young boy continued to ramble on about everything before a tall girl came up beside him.

"**LIAM! Are you bothering this poor sweetheart with your rambling about food and Pokemon?!**" She groaned and face palmed. "**Leave her alone!**" The tall girl grabbed the boy by the ear and began to drag him away.

I stood there, totally confused. My head titled sideways as I watched him just being drug away, his arms flailing side to side by the older girl. "**Uhh.**" I mumbled before hearing my name.

"**SKYLAR. Are you coming?**" I turned around and nearly ran face first into Ethan. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment and he just backed away from me. "Come on. We'll be late!" Ethan took off once more and I followed after him.


	2. Team Glacier

**WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO, LOSERS. Just kidding, **you're not a loser. Um. STILL NO ROMANCE. It's gotta grow and develop. Can't run right into it! Can we? No.

**Riolu**: /FACEPALM/ NO ROMANCE. Not yet. Not until my Riolu brothers and I are put into the Story!  
**Me: **Just... Just hush little guy.

LAST TIME;; Skylar showed up in Glacia City, was greeted by her rival, Sierra who I will tell about in a few seconds. And you also met Ethan and a strange little smart boy with the name of Liam. Then you went to a restaurant and BAM. NOW WHAT HAPPENS THIS CHAPTER?! Whhhhhha. ENJOY. COMMENT PLEASE. **TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE IT!**

**Riolu: **Definitely need some improvement...  
**Me: **Rude much?!

* * *

**Sierra (15): **She has long black hair that is usually put up into a high poofy pony-tail. Her hair has lighter streaks of different colors toward the end. She usually wears a sleeveless black shirt with golden color markings. Short shorts with a black over-skirt mixed in with some gold and white. She has long black and white striped socks. She wears black, gold and red shoes that tie in with her outfit. Always has a red ribbon mixed into her hair. She has dark amber eyes. She is a show-off and likes to beat Skylar in everything. Captures only Pokemon she thinks is strong. She went with Skylar to the Unova region. **_(Rival)_**

_**Known Pokemon: **_**Grovyle (Male), Gothita (Female), ** **Gible (Male)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Team Glacier**

After trudging through the snowy town, we had finally reached wherever we were going. I was enjoying the large city, seeing all the busy people running here and there trying to make it to work. I enjoyed seeing the Pokemon that followed after them that looked either bored or very entertained. I had seen so many different shops and buildings that lingered in the town and was very popular with a lot of people. It was such a big city with so many places to visit. They even had a little amusement park; sadly it was closed due to the weather that is to be coming in soon. Apparently there is supposed to be a blizzard.

"**You can get whatever you'd like. It's on me!" **Ethan said as we were seated at a small table in a small restaurant.

I sort of just glanced at him, a little uneasy. Why was he being so nice? "**Are you sure? I have some money my mother sent with me…" **I then nearly jumped up and out of my seat. "**Oh no… I was supposed to meet my cousin at the docks back there."** I looked down, my hair shadowing my face. "**I didn't see her! But I didn't see a lot of things from there. Ughhhh.**" I leaned my head back and groaned quietly before Eevee randomly made its way out of the Pokeball and licked my cheek.

"**Eevee!" **It chirped and sat at the booth, staring around.

"**You are not supposed to be out of your pokeball." **I scolded the dog Pokemon.

**"Tor-torchic!" **My fiery bird-like Pokemon chirped at me and began to pull on my sleeve.

Across the table I heard a small chuckle from Ethan and I gave him a dark, cold glance. "**Not funny!**" I complained and looked at my two small Pokemon before being pecked in my arm, rather hard. "**OW!" **I squealed and rubbed my arm, glaring down at Torchic who was pointing in a random direction with her wing.

"**Someone isn't happy," **Ethan commented, chuckling softly. "**I wonder what your Torchic is trying to tell you."**

We both gazed over to the door we had walked in only to see two people dressed up in all icy-blue colors with darker markings. They both had on the exact same ice-blue jacket with these very dark blue markings on the shoulder, chest, and sleeve. However, when one of them turned, I made out a small patch of what looked like an icicle. Then the other turned and he had the same patch. They had ice-blue earmuffs over their ears and long dark pants on. I was a little confused as to of why they dressed exactly alike. I then glanced at their hair. The female had short blue hair that was neatly styled. The guy beside her had short black hair. They were seated at the far corner of the room.

I didn't realize I was still staring at them until Eevee had nudged my hand. "**Huh?**" I murmured and turned my head away from the two only to see a woman standing next to the table. "**OH! I'm so sorry…**" I placed my order and waited patiently in silence, wondering who those strange looking people were.

**"So what brings you to the Azeala Region?**" Ethan asked me, breaking the silence the lingered between us.

I shook my head and looked down, my white and orange tipped bangs hanging in my face. "**You'll think it's silly."** I murmured quietly, just barely glancing up at him. I came here for so many different reasons, the main reason is to become a better Pokemon trainer and get closer to Pokemon. Also to battle all the gyms and hopefully, one day beat the Elite Four of the Aezala Region.

"**Pfft. Nah!" **Ethan replied with a flick of his hand. He leaned back in the booth, putting an arm up on the top. "**It can't be silly. No dream is. Heck, I'm trying to live up to my father's breeding expectations. He's the number one breeder here in this region. I'm trying to become the best as well." **

"**Pokemon Breeder…"** I echoed and smiled some. "**That's pretty amazing. Well. Um. I'm actually here to well, explore the new region. Explore, well, everything here. I want to become a well-known Pokemon Trainer. One whom has beat the Elite Four of the Azeala Region. **" I took a bite of my food that had come, enjoying the taste and avoiding Ethan's gaze.

"**Oh…**" He sounded disappointed. "**The Elite Four hasn't even been put together here.**" Ethan laughed with a hint of embarrassment. "**It's weird, I know. But ever since two of the Elite Four members have left, the Aezala Region has had trouble finding replacements.**"

I nearly fell out of my seat when he said that. The Elite Four hasn't even been completed?! I couldn't believe that! And my facial expression show it all.

"**Hahaha.**" Ethan replied with a ^_^' face. "**Don't worry! You have to get through the gyms first! And you're in luck, theres a gym in this city.**" Though, he couldn't help but continue to chuckle.

I sat back up straight and fixed my hair because I knew my winter-white hair looked like a mess when it was cold. "**A gym? Here?!**" I cheered and took a big bite of my food, enjoying it. "**Yayyy.**" I was excited to hear that there was a gym in Glacia City. It made me forget about the Elite Four not being completed. Then again, I had 8 gyms to get through just to get into the Elite Four.

"**Yes. The leader is Rita, a fire specialist trainer,**" Ethan replied simply with a shrug.

_Fire pokemon? _I thought to myself and frowned. I didn't have a water pokemon or even ground and rock! This wasn't going to be a fun battle. Torchic is a fire Pokemon… That won't a very well matched up battle. Perhaps I'm misjudging Torchic. He's a strong Pokemon! I guess I'll have to wait and find out. "**Fire… Glacia City… They don't make a very good combination.**"

Ethan waved his hand. "**Her gym is very… Different, I'll give you that.**"

I looked down at my sleep Eevee and patted his head before looking at my Torchic who was still staring at those strange people dressed in icy-like colors. "**I have a bad feeling about those guys. Torchic hasn't stopped watching them,**" I commented quietly, not exactly directing it to anyone.

Ethan sat up straight and nodded, his gaze trailing over to the strange people. "**I've never seen them before. And I know many trainers of Glacia City**."

"**Greeeat. They just look strange to me. Like, different. Maybe they're some special Pokemon trainers,**" I didn't know what else to say. Silence fell between Ethan and I and we had finished up our food. We gathered our things and began to head out of the restaurant with me carrying both of my Pokemon.

As soon as we left the restaurant, the cold hit my skin once more and I nearly froze up. Thankfully, Torchic was a warm fire type. He kept me somewhat warm. That's no excuse for the rest of me! I was about to ask Ethan if there were any clothing stores I could get some new winter-snow clothes until there was a loud explosion.

"**What was that?!**" I screeched, gripping my Torchic so tight that I felt little embers beginning to light on my arm. I instantly dropped the fire bird Pokemon and began to run back and forth before picking up snow and throwing it on my arm. I'm sure I looked like a total idiot! I then turned back around to look at the building that was beginning to flame up some. I stared in horror.

"**What is going on?!**" I heard Ethan shout.

I just stared in horror as people began to exit the building. There weren't many people in there, thank goodness. But the few people that were came rushing out and standing outside, calling out there water Pokemon to extinguish the flames that lit up. I couldn't really help at the moment. I had no water Pokemon or rock Pokemon or anything to get rid of the fire. I then glanced down at the Eevee who began to run side to side, yapping at the building. It then darted off to the building and I gasped. "**EEVEE NO! GET BACK HERE!**" I yelled, running after it. I was then yanked back by someone and I sat there in defeat. What if something was to happen to Eevee?

That's when I heard Pokemon trainers yelling out, "**GO POKEMON. GET RID OF THE FIRE! NOW!" **Several water and ice pokemon began to escape from the Pokeballs and I watched the trainers. Then Ethan stepped up beside me and stared at the fire, his blue eyes reflecting the fire. "**Go** **Oshawott! Use water gun!" **I watched as a small pokemon came out of the Pokeball and used a very powerful Watergun on the fire. A few seconds of this and Eevee suddenly came out, yanking on the shirt of a small child.

"**Ethan look!**" I gasped and ran up to the entrance to pick up the little girl who was coughing very badly. After picking her up, I ran back toward Ethan and sat the little girl down on my lap as I sat in the cold snow. "**Come on now, little girl. Everything's okay now. You're away from the ****fire."** My gaze turned toward the dying flames and I just stared in horror. How could this have happened? I then realized that two people were running away from the fire, from the backside. No one else came out of the building but those two. Those same people who had on those icy-blue trench jackets... It was very strange.

"**BELLA!**" Someone loud called out and ran over to me. It must have been the little girls mother and I smiled when I saw the girls eyes opening up slowly. "**You're okay! Thank you so much!**" The mother said, taking her child from me and I nodded, standing up. "**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**" She beamed. "**I don't know where Bella had ran off when this had happened. Those crooks..." **She whispered quietly to herself and shook her head. "**Team Glacier will pay for what they did to my restaurant!**" **  
**


	3. Meeting with the Family

Welcome everyone. Please enjoy this fanfic. Any suggestions, let me know please.

**The New Characters you will meet:**

**Acacia (17)**: Acacia is tall with very, very long thin blonde hair. Her hair is usually in a hair-tie toward the end, making it very poufy everywhere else. When she battles, her hair is usually pulled up into a pony-tail and always has a bright red bow at the end. Her eyes are a dark amber-red color. She wears a maroon-red colored shirt that has a pokeball on the front of it. Kind of poofs out by the shoulders. Sleeves are black stripes and she wears black shorts, tall red boots with knee-length black socks. Very serious, loves shopping, doesn't like to joke around, hates getting her hair messy or herself messy. She hates ugly Pokemon and bug Pokemon. Must always have beautiful Pokemon. Tends to get her way. She is trying to become a top model and also a Pokemon Coordinator. Older sister to Liam. **_(Traveling Partner)_**

**Milotic (Female)**, **Pachirisu (Male)**

**Liam (11): **He has short blonde hair with darker acts rather young but is very, very intelligent. He knows a lot more than most of the people in his group and is very good with Pokemon and Pokemon foods. He can act childish sometimes, but mostly to mock his sister, Acacia. Wants to study mostly Ghost, Dark, and Psychic Pokemon. He wears a light green jacket with a white shirt underneath and dark shorts, with the outline of a Pokemon. Also wears dark socks and has glasses. He was given Oshowatt when he sister refused to take the egg, knowing what it was and what it would evolve into. **_(Traveling Partner)_**

**Oshsowatt (Male)**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**Meeting with the Family**

"**Team Glacier hasn't been a very big problem for a very long time. The last we saw them was their leader being handcuffed and sent to jail by Officer Brett,**" Janis, the owner of the restaurant was telling Ethan and I that.

"**I haven't heard anything about Team Glacier for some time. The last time they were around was when I was little, like… Seven or so.**" Ethan commented.

I have never heard of such a thing. An evil group of Pokemon trainers who want to take Pokemon and peoples belongings? That's horrible! Why would anyone ever allow this? I nodded slowly in response to Ethan and Janis. "**That sounds terrible,**" I commented softly. It was terrible. Why did Team Glacier have to show up when I did? They need to go away. Mother had never mentioned a group of people who would try to steal Pokemon, people's food, restaurants, anything. Team Glacier was not a group I wanted to mess with. They sounded serious, but who knew what would happen.

"**It is. My restaurant isn't the first they have taken down though. When Team Glacier didn't get their way in Corsola Village, they took down not only a few of the restaurants, but also the Gym there.**" Janis told us.

I gasped and nearly started crying. That was upsetting! First the Pokemon League and now the Gym?! It was very depressing. "**Do you mean… There are not 8 gyms?!**" I blurted out loud.

Ethan shook his head. "**No. There is,**" He said and then looked around the house as if he didn't want to say anything else. But a soft sigh escaped him, "**Well. Kind of. Because the Water gym had been destroyed, the gym leader there retired. Now, there is a gym in Valedge Village. It's a ghost type gym.**"

My face instantly clouded over when he said, 'ghost.' I hated ghost Pokemon. They were so creepy and always followed you around giving you this eerie chill. I knew my face now looked as though I was poisoned. I hate Ghost Pokemon with a passion. "**G-ghost?**" I echoed quietly and gulped before taking a sip of the tea that Janis had given us. I can't believe I'd have to travel to a ghost village with ghost Pokemon watching everywhere I go… The gym leader will probably be as creepy as most Ghost Pokemon trainers! They're all so dark and spooky. "**R-right. G-ghost Pokemon… Um…**" I slunk down into my seat and hid my face.

"**Someone doesn't like ghost Pokemon…**" Ethan teased and poked me in my side, causing me to jump and nearly right out of my seat. I smacked away his hand and huffed.

"**Ghost Pokemon do not scare me!**" I growled in response and crossed my arms.

Ethan chuckled before standing up and smiling gracefully over to Janis. "**Thank you so much for sharing this information with us. I wish I could help with rebuilding your restaurant—"** he was cut off.

"**Oh no need! I have a few Pokemon that helped me first build the Restaurant and will help me rebuild it. I'm just grateful to you both for saving my little Bella.**" Janis stood up and smiled very sweetly to the two of us and we returned the smile before heading out of her house.

Outside, the cold air hit me like there was no tomorrow. I instantly shivered and waved goodbye to Janis before trailing off into a random direction. "**Where is a Pokemon Center, Ethan?**" I asked him as I hugged my arms.

Ethan just glanced at me, up and down and noticed I was shivering. "**I highly suggest we get you something warm to wear. Come with me, I know this place my mother had always taken me when I was a little boy. It was sooo annoying to go there and hear her ask everyone what they thought of her in her outfit she would buy.**" The tall brown-haired boy began to walk off in a random direction and I trailed after him.

We got to the store and I had bought a few new outfits to protect myself from this cold weather. I had even bought some food and a blanket. Surprisingly, it all fit in my bag that I was carrying. I was so excited that it had. I was afraid it wouldn't have fit! Now, Ethan and I sat outside the store, wondering what to do next. It was getting dark and I frowned some. "**I should probably head to the Pokemon Center and call for my Cousins. They're probably worried sick about me. Then again, they never exactly cared for me.**" I let out a sigh and began to trudge toward the Pokemon Center, wherever it was. I wasn't quite sure where it was and I probably looked stupid for walking in some random direction.

I could hear Ethan's soft chuckling from behind me and he shook his head. I glanced over my shoulder to see him with his arms crossed and his eyes filled with amusement. "**I don't know where you're going but the Pokemon Center is this way.**" He pointed in the opposite direction.  
I face palmed and said quietly under my breath, "**Duh Skylar.**" I then began to make my way after him.

We continued through the soft-gentle of snow that was slowly falling. It was a nice night, actually. It was quiet and I could hear some of the wild Pokemon that didn't lurk too far away. Above my head, few clouds sat and gently flowed by. I could see the outlines of Pokemon flying through the sky, cheering happily to them for the quietness of the city. It was very, very peaceful. As we continued through the city, I would occasionally look back and look down at our footprints. We came across the Pokemon Center very quickly and I smiled at how warm and toasty it looked. We then stopped outside and I just thought quietly to myself. I sort of wish I had my cousins here. It got lonely staying in a room by myself. Then again, my Pokemon had always kept me company even when I wasn't alone. It was nice to have Pokemon by my side. I soft smile appeared on my face.

"**Well. Um. Here's the Pokemon Center,**" Ethan told me in an awkward tone.

I glanced over to him from the Center and nodded some. "**I can tell. Thank you Ethan,**" I giggled slightly before making my way to the door and Ethan followed after me.

As I entered the Pokemon Center I was greeted by Nurse Joy who sat at the desk with her Chansey. I smiled in greeting when I saw a male doctor make his way through the door. _A male nurse? _I thought to myself and gave a confused look.

Ethan elbowed me in side and grinned some. "**That's Doctor Kayden. Nurse Joy is giving him lessons on how to be the greatest Doctor.**" He whispered over to me before approaching the counter. "**Hi. I would like my Pokemon healed up please.**" He handed the Doctor the single Pokemon ball that he had.

Nurse Joy nodded and took the single Pokemon ball and disappeared through the door, leaving Doctor Kayden there reading a magazine called _Pokemon Times. _

I made my way over to the phone and dialed my Cousin's number. There was no answer and I frowned some. "**It's not like her to not answer.**" I murmured quietly.

Ethan stepped beside me and examined the Pokemon Phone. "**Do they live in Glacia City?**" He asked me.

I shook my head in response and replied, **"No. They live in Veldora Village.**"

Ethan looked at me and nodded. "**Then you need to put a number 5 in front of the actual number…**" He laughed and grinned widely at me, his white teeth shining. "**You know so little about the Aezala Region,**" He teased me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and redialed the number. There was then an answer and a girl showed on the screen. She had long light blue hair and her dark green eyes shone with anticipation. "**THERE YOU ARE!**" She screamed at me.

I frowned. "**Chanelle, hi.**"

"**We were so worried about you!**" The girl replied, her eyes growing wide and then she shook her head. "**Sorry we couldn't meet with you today,**" She told me.

"**Wait… You never showed up to Glacia City?**" I asked her.

"**Nono.**" Another random girl showed up. She had short black hair and bright green eyes. She didn't look anything like Chanelle. "**We actually haven't been able to go anywhere since this Blizzard came. We would have called you earlier, but you never showed up to the Pokemon Center or to the Professor's place. And you didn't call us. So.**" The girl smiled and shrugged. "**We forgive you!**"

"**There's a blizzard? Oh my. Is everyone okay?**" I asked. Every time I called my cousins, they were never in a blizzard. They were always out and training. I guess now they had to stay inside. Even when there was a blizzard, they would have told mother and me about it. I was a little surprised that they had no way to contact me. But then I felt guilty because it was my fault too, for not calling them.

"**Everyone's fine. Oh. It looks like you've met Ethan! Hi Ethan!**" Chanelle smiled to the boy standing beside me.

Ethan leaned down and waved some. "**Hello Chanelle.**" He replied. "**Where is little Marci?**"

I was now so very confused. My cousins knew who Ethan was and was friends with him? They have never mentioned anything about him to me! I felt kind of betrayed by my cousins. However, I didn't say anything. I was too tired to get upset and I just listened to their conversations about the Blizzard, Pokemon, and each other. They talked about such random things. Soon, both ends hung up and I had called my mother. She also knew about Ethan. "**Why am I the only one who had no idea who Ethan was?!**" I asked my mother who just giggled and looked embarrassed at me.

"**Because sweetie, we didn't know that your cousins weren't going to be able to make it until you were half way to Aezala Region. And you didn't call home.**" Mother turned away from me and crossed her arms as though she was upset. "**I didn't know if you had gotten there safely!**" She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"**I… Um…**" I had fallen silent and Ethan jumped in to finish my sentence.

"**She was distracted by my charms**," He grinned at my mother and I just thought it was kind of creepy.

"**Mhm. Sure. No. I guess I didn't think about it. I was just too excited,**" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. "**I'm sorry. I was just so excited! Aezala Region is beautiful and so amazing!**"

Ethan chuckled and just rolled his eyes. "**Well. It was nice speaking to you, Ms. Winters,**" He said before hearing his name being called by Doctor Kayden.

My mother smiled and waved bye before turning her attention back to me. "**As for you, missy. You should be getting a package tomorrow morning before you even wake up. It has clean clothes and a surprise from your father in the Sinnoh Region. He said you would be very happy when you receive it.**" She smiled and waved byebye to me before I could ask her what it was. After she hung up, a huge yell came outside from the Pokemon Center.

"**Doctor Kayden! Nurse Joy!**" A girls voice sounded. **"Please, help my Pokemon. Pachirusu… It won't wake up. Please help it!**" Inside the building came a lady, maybe around 18 years old? She was tall and she had long blonde hair that was tied at the end with a yellow bow.

"**WAIT FOR MEEEE. I told you I could help you Acacia!**" A young boy ran after her, breathing heavily. It was the same boy who had found my Eevee earlier.

I turned my attention to the two and watched the taller girl run up to the desk and set her Pokemon down and begin to freak out. "**She disappeared and now she won't wake up. Her temperature is high and I can't get it down. Please do something!**" She pleaded.

Liam followed the girl known as Acacia. He was breathing rather hard as though he had just ran the mile.

"**Calm down please. We'll take care of it right away.**" Doctor Kayden replied, picking up the small Pokemon and disappearing quickly through the door.

I noticed Ethan had been pushed out of the way by the Acacia girl and I slowly made my way over to them. "**What happened?**" I asked curiously.

Acacia glanced over at me, tears streaming down her face. "**I- I don't know. One moment we were battling, the next something happened and Pachirusu wouldn't get up. Most Pokemon do... Maybe she ate something. Maybe she did something wrong. I don't know!**" She cried.

Liam walked up beside Acacia and frowned. "**I have a feeling that Pachirusu ate something rotten or just got sick because of the cold weather. This weather isn't exactly fitted for an electric Pokemon."**

"**LIAM! PACHIRUSU NEVER HAD A PROBLEM WITH THE COLD BEFORE!**" Acacia screamed, obviously very, very upset.

I frowned. My Pokemon have never gotten sick from the cold weather. I've heard about Pokemon getting sick with the cold and ice, especially electric and flying type.

Ethan spoke up, "**Liam has a point. Electric Pokemon do tend to get more sick in the cold weather."** He nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the desk.

"**Mother always told that Pokemon, such as Pachirusu with short hair, do get sick a lot... Then again, I'm no expert. We'll have to wait and find out." **I spoke softly. "**It'll be okay."**


	4. Battle Training and Sketches!

Hello friends, viewers, creepers, stalkers, etc. Lol Enjoy Chapter Four. I know it's a slow start, but since its all in a story... What else can I do? Lol anyway. If you have any suggestions or questions or anything **PM ME PLEASE. **Don't be afraid to ask! Anyway, in this story you will meet a new character.. Her name is Shadowyna, for my best friend wanted in on this story.

**Shadownya(18): **Shadowyna is a very strange character. She has long gray-black silky hair that is very neat sometimes. Bright teal colored eyes. She doesn't care how she dresses and she usually gives up a dark presence. Very bi-polar, hates little kids and absolutely HATES anyone who gets in her way of ANYTHING. She usually dresses in dark colors. Likes to make fun of Acacia alongside Liam when she can. **_(Rival/Traveling Partner)_**

_**Known Pokemon: Jolteon (Male), Banette (Male), Absol (Male)**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Battle Training and Sketches!**

After the Pokemon Center had calm down, I walked outside for a little. I was heading for the battle training field, so I could get some late night training in before my battle tomorrow with Gym Leader Rita, the fire specialist of the city. I was very excited for my first gym battle, but I was afraid that my Pokemon wouldn't be enough against her strong ones. Torchic was fire and only knew so many battle moves, and Eevee… Well, Eevee… He was quick on his feet but didn't know many great moves either. Neither of the two seemed to be bothered about going to their first ever gym battle. I never did any gyms with these little guys. They meant so much to me. Torchic I raised since it was born from its egg and Eevee was a gift from my father, who I never got to see. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking too much about this. I knew the two believed in me and wouldn't give up without a fight. I shivered when a cold breeze whisked by and then dug into my satchel, grabbing my two Pokeballs. "**Go Torchic! Go Eevee!**" I shouted before throwing the two up into the air. A few seconds later my two Pokemon showed up and they cheered. I was surprised they weren't too tired. "**We have some work to do tonight you two. I know you're probably tired, but we have our first Gym Battle tomorrow. Against fire Pokemon. Wouldn't that be exciting?**" I smiled at the two and crouched down to face them. "**I know you two will do great. But a little training won't hurt, will it?**" I asked them.

Torchic puffed out his chest and patted it with his little wing. "**Tor-torchic!**" It cheered happily before skittering along in the snow, away from me.

I chuckled softly before patting Eevee's head. "**It looks like you're up first. Are you ready, Eevee?**" I asked and he nodded before taking a stance in front of me.

"**All right then. Get ready Torchic!**" I called over to it before grinning some. Eevee's moves were Tackle, Sand-Attack, Quick-Attack, and Bite. Torchic was almost as fast as Eevee and would most likely dodge the moves. So I started it out by yelling, "**Eevee, sand-attack now!**"

Eevee obeyed me and a few seconds later, he kicked up snow at Torchic, hoping to get the snow in his eyes. Torchic simply dodged and began to swift run at Eevee, her little talons glowing. _Scratch Attack!_ I thought to myself and called out, "**Dodge it using quick attack!**"

Torchic continued to run at Eevee, who waited until the very last second to quickly move out of Torchic's way and off to the side. However, the snow caused him to slide a bit. He nearly lost his balance but quickly regained it after he stopped sliding. The fire Pokemon turned around glanced over at Eevee who was running toward him. When it was too late, Eevee had crashed into Torchic with its quick attack move. Torchic fell and slid on the snow. He then stood up and tried catching his breath, one of his eyes half closed. "**Torchic, Torchic Torchic!**" It screeched, flailing it's arms.

I just gave him this ^_^' Kind of look and smiled. "**Keep it up Eevee! Use Bite!**" I yelled over to the Eevee who was beginning to run at Torchic.

Torchic had turned around and quickly dodged the dog Pokémon's move and jumped into the air, showering Eevee with little Embers. "**Eevee!**" I called as it fell into the now-melted snow. Eevee stood up and shook off its fur before turning to face Eevee. Both Pokemon were now panting rather heavily. I just huffed and gave them a few seconds before calling out to Eevee, "**Sand attack, go!**"

I had never seen Eevee do this before, but he ran up toward Torchic who was about to fire some more embers at the Pokemon. As he was running, he quickly dodged the embers and then at the right moment quickly stopped and flung snow up at Torchic's eyes. Torchic had stumbled back and fell into a large pile of snow. Torchic didn't come up out of the snow until several seconds later, but he had melted the snow and now there was a bunch of water around him. His eyes were burning with pride as he took a deep breath and began to glow. Focus Energy. Torchic had used Focus Energy.

"**Eevee, tackle!**" I called out to the Pokemon who began to run in Torchic's direction. As he neared, Torchic jumped into the air and came bellowing down on the Pokemon, his beak glowing. Now, he was using peck and I knew exactly what he was planning. He was about to Peck Torchic directly in the middle of the back. I was too late to call tackle and a bunch of snow dusted up and around us as Torchic landed hard onto Eevee.

"**Eevee, no!**" I called out to him and frowned. Torchic has grown a lot stronger recently. I have never seen this before. Torchic had never been so fast before, it was strange.

The dust cleared up and I blinked at the Eevee who was now lying there, trying to catch his breath. "**That's it. No more! That was amazing you two!**" I ran up to the Pokemon and gave them a strong hug. "**You both battled wondrously. I know for a fact that we'll be winning us a gym battle tomorrow.**" I smiled as they cheered quietly. Standing up, I held the two Pokemon in my arms and began to head inside. "**Let's get a room so you two can get some rest. Does that sound good to you? Or would you like some food first?**" I asked them.

"**Torchic, Torchic!**" The fire chick cheered and I smiled. "**Food it is. After Nurse Joy and Doctor Kayden tends to you, okay?**"

They agreed and we walked inside the Pokemon Center only to hear a loud voice of a lady. "**WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NEXT TIME, YOU IMMATURE KID!**" The girl screamed. She had long gray-black hair and bright teal colored eyes. She was young and dressed very strange. She had on some short shorts and a T-Shirt with a half jacket over it.

How could she be wearing an outfit like that? It was at least 30 degrees outside! Maybe less! I just slowly walked toward the Desk where Doctor Kayden was trying to address the problem. I then noticed Ethan and looked at him with a curious look. What was he doing back at the Pokemon Center? He left soon after Acacia's Pachirusu got back. Then Acacia and her brother had left to go back home for the night. I frowned and watched Ethan get yelled at by this … Girl.

"**I said I was sorry. What else did you want from me?!**" Ethan said, putting his hands up as though he was innocent.

The girl just glared at him and narrowed her eyes, obviously angry. "**If you ****_ever_**** trip me again, you won't get out so easy!**" She snapped at him and turned back to Doctor Kayden who was handing her a Pokeball, not saying anything because he seemed a little scared of this dark figure. "**Thank you.**" She muttered and turned away from the Desk and pointed out her Pokeball. "**Jolteon, come out!**" She said and quickly a medium sized electric Pokemon came out of the ball and looked up at its trainer.

I have never seen a Jolteon before. I've heard about them and was told they're known as the Lightning Pokemon. I maneuvered to grab my Pokedex, without dropping my own Pokemon and held it up to Jolteon. "**Jolteon, the electric evolution of Eevee. By storing electricity in its body, it can shoot its bristle like fur like a barrage of missiles.**" I then put the PokeDex away and slowly made my way over to the desk, being careful not to get near the two. I glanced at Ethan who gave me an awkward glance.

"**Shadownya, please don't forget about your other Pokemon.**" Nurse Joy called as she came back to the desk.

The girl, apparently known as Shadowyna, turned away from her Jolteon and went up to the desk, taking the Pokeballs. "**Thank you.**" She muttered. As she turned away from the desk, the older girl had bumped into my shoulder, causing me to nearly drop Torchic.

"**Hey!**" I huffed, keeping a strong hold of Torchic. "**What was that for?!**" I asked with a glare.

The girl simply glared back at me and muttered,"**You were in my way. What else do you think?**" She growled and began to head away from the desk and up the stairs of the Pokemon center to the rooms.

I frowned and watched her go, turning my attention back to Nurse Joy and Doctor Kayden. **"Nurse Joy, will you please heal up my Pokemon and give them a bite to eat? We just got through with training and I know they're tired.**" I sat my Torchic and Eevee on the desk who looked as though they were about to fall asleep. "**Or maybe they're too tired for a bite to eat…**"

Torchic hopped onto its two feet and shook his head. "**Torchic, Torchic Torchic!**" It screamed at me, flailing it's wings.

I grinned in embarrassment. "**Okay… Nevermind."**

Nurse Joy smiled at me and took the two off the desk and behind the door, her Chansey following. I then turned away to face Ethan who was gathering the few things that had apparently fallen. I went to go help him pick up some things, including a sketch book. I blinked and was opened it to the front page. I tilted my head some when I noticed an amazing drawing up a Hoothoot. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed the scenery around it too. It was in a forest and it looked like the Hoothoot was eating a berry or something. It was incredible. "**Wow. Ethan, this is amazing. You drew this?**" I asked him.

He looked up at me quickly and then at the sketch book I was holding. He put a hand behind his head and grinned in embarrassment. "**I didn't draw that picture. That was my father who drew this.** **I drew…**" He took the sketch book from me and began to flip through some pages until he stopped on a strange bird Pokemon…

I've never seen this Pokemon before. It was so large with a huge wing span. It was a beautiful drawing of a shaded flying Pokemon looking down at the ground. Few snowflakes surrounded the picture and I began to think.

"**I drew that,**" He told me with a soft chuckle. He didn't sound to positive about himself and his drawings as he spoke. "**I'm not sure what Pokemon that is… It never shows up to Glacia City. I always have to go out in the forest to find it. Sadly, I've only seen it twice. This was just a very, very rough sketch of it. I didn't have much time, so I drew out the basics and added to it.**"  
I continued flipping through more pages, obviously amazed by the pictures. "**These are amazing sketches, Ethan!**"

Suddenly a loud voice sounded from us, causing me to jump and fall onto my face. I hit the cold floor somewhat hard and frowned. "**That's Articuno! It one of three legendary birds! It can create blizzards by freezing moisture in the air! May I look at this drawing some more?**" The voice was followed by a pale boy taking the book from us and carrying it to a bench inside the Pokemon Center.

I sat up straight, my legs crossed and I was rubbing my now throbbing head. _Articuno? _I echoed to myself and frowned. I've never heard of this… Legendary Pokemon. I glanced over my shoulder at the boy who had taken the sketch book. That was when I noticed his blonde hair and glasses. It was Liam, Acacia's younger brother.

"**Look Spinarak! Look at these drawings! One day, we'll see these Pokemon and we'll become the best Pokemon Researchers in the world. I can imagine it now, LIAM AND SPINARAK THE BEST RESEARCHERS IN THE WORLD!**" He leaned against the wall and a small spider Pokemon crawled onto his shoulder.

My face fell purple with fear and I skittered backwards to the other wall. I couldn't believe his Pokemon was a spider. I hate spiders! They were just so disgusting and creepy! I wanted to scream and shiver with fear. Then something crawled onto my shoulder and I did scream and jump up and ran to a corner of the Pokemon Center. I knew I looked like an idiot when I was flicking a very, itty bitty normal spider off of my shoulder. I slid down the corner of the wall and onto the ground.

Ethan looked at me, his face lightning up with laughter. "**Oh my gosh. Your face! It was priceless!**" He laughed, pointing at me. "**I'm so-sorry,**" he chuckled."**Are you okay?**"

I just glared at him and nodded slowly. "**I hate spiders. So much.**" I said quickly.

Doctor Kayden just frowned at us and I looked away from him very quick. The doctor kind of creeped me out. I coughed some and stood up, dusting off my clothes and slowly making my way over to Liam who was too interested in the sketches to notice me. "**S-so. Y-you know th-this Pokemon Arti-Articuno?!**" I asked him and shrunk back behind Ethan when Spinarak looked at me and tilted its head. "**Eep!**" I squeaked.

Liam just nodded and continued looking at the sketches. "**Articuno is originally part of the Kanto Region and has been protecting it for many, many generations. Only lately has Articuno showed up to the Aezala Region. It's kind of nerve wrecking though…**" He faded off and pushed up his glasses, frowning. **"I feel as though something is wrong. But then again, Articuno is a bird of Ice and this region is mainly made up of cold climates… Perhaps it's just here to be here in the cold.**" He then handed the book back to Ethan and smiled some. "**Thank you for letting me look at those. It's very interesting. Do you plan on drawing more Pokemon and writing information?**" He asked him.

Ethan shrugged some. "**Possibly. I haven't seen many Pokemon lately I know a lot about… But I'm working on it.**" He replied.

I listened to them, still completely creeped out by the spider Pokemon sitting by Liam. I was hiding behind Ethan, watching it so it didn't come near me. It then shot a string of web to the roof and climb onto it and began to make its way to me, slowly. I couldn't help but backing away in fear and begin to run from the Pokemon while Ethan and Liam discussed things. Doctor Kayden had left the room, leaving just Ethan, Liam and I to be there for the moment. Perhaps he went to go help out Nurse Joy. I didn't care I just continued running from the Spider Pokemon. "**GET THIS THING AWAY FROM MEEEE. PLEASEEEEE!**" I called over to Ethan and Liam who just ignored me. "**SOMEONE NOW PLEASE!**" I begged before a bright flash came and all of a sudden a new Pokemon sat on the ground, watching everyone. The black and red figure turned to me and watched me running from the Spider Pokemon.

"**Sneasel,**" It muttered before simply jumping up and cutting the webs of Spinarak and causing the Spider to fall.

I was too caught up in looking at Sneasel to realize that the Spinarak had landed on my head. I heard something and let out a loud scream before falling to the ground and swatting at my head to get the Pokemon away from me.

"**Spinarak, leave her alone!**" Liam huffed, finally turning to face me. "**Return,"** He forcedly returned the Spider Pokemon and looked at me, huddling on the floor, "**I'm sor—**" He stopped when he saw the Sneasel that had come out of nowhere. **"IS THAT A SNEASEL?! NO WAY!**" He ran over to the Pokemon and began to look at it, causing Sneasel to feel awkward and back away every time he came closer to him.

Ethan just looked from me to the Sneasel to Liam. "**That's strange. Sneasel never leaves his Pokeball unless I force him too…**" He then trailed over to me and helped me up. "**Did that really just happen?**" He asked.

I stood up and began to dust myself off, shaking slightly from the encounter with Spinarak. I ignored Ethan and just glared at him. **"Yes that just happened!**" I huffed. Did he _not_ hear me yelling for help? Like, honestly… I was the loudest thing there.

Liam smiled. "**YOU ARE SO COOL!**" He yelled happily, beginning to poke at the Sneasel.

Ethan turned and shook his head. **"I suggest not doing –**" It was too late. The Sneasel had shoved Liam away from him and just walked back to Ethan. He began to search through his trainers bag and found his Pokeball, returning himself.

Liam fell and just stared. At first I thought the kid was going to burst into tears. But instead he just happily said, **"He's so strong!**" He then disappeared quickly up the stairs, leaving Ethan and I in the lobby of the Center by ourselves in awkward silence.

I yawned and looked toward the desk to see Nurse Joy returning with Torchic and Eevee who were asleep. I couldn't help but smile at how cute they were when they slept by each other. They were the best of friends and it warmed me to think how close they've grown. Ethan stepped up beside me and grabbed his sketchbook, writing down a few things and beginning to sketch something. I couldn't tell what it was at first, but I didn't wait long enough. "**Thank you Nurse Joy,**" I softly said to her, still rather shaken. "**If that Package from my father is delivered, will you please keep a good eye on it? Mother said there was something important I needed.**"

Nurse Joy smiled at me and nodded, "**Of course Skylar!** **I'll keep it nice and safe!**"

I returned the smile and returned Torchic and Eevee to their Pokeballs, not even asking if Ethan was done or not. "**Sorry. I hope you got the basics done.**" I murmured to him and he nodded in response.

"**Now. You should probably get some sleep. We have tons of training to do and you have a gym battle tomorrow, don't you?**" Ethan asked.

I had almost forgotten about the Gym battle! **"Oh my. I forgot!**" I shook my head and frowned. "**You're right. I need some sleep.**" I began to head toward the stairs to the rooms.

Ethan followed me and I sleepily walked up the stairs and reached my room door.

"**Thank you for all of your help today,**" I said softly to him. It actually embarrassed me to thank him like this. I felt so useless to sometimes.

He smiled and nodded. "**Of course. I'm glad I could help. I actually had something to do today."** A soft chuckle escaped the boy and I giggled along.

"**Will you be helping me with battle training tomorrow?**" I asked him.

"**Of course!**"

I smiled once more and nodded before turning sideways to open my door and head inside, eager to get cleaned up and rest my head. **"Goodnight.**" I told him as I opened the door and stepped inside.

"**Night-Night!**" He replied and disappeared from behind me down the hall and stairs.

I stepped into the room and tossed my back onto the bed and plopped down on it. I was so exhausted. It was strange how so much could happen in a day. I guess it was worth it to get to Glacia City early in the morning. However, I wish I knew why Ethan had been sent to tend to me. Obviously, Mother and my cousins knew him. But why didn't they tell me? Ughh. It was confusing. I dug into my bags and grabbed my Pokeballs, gently releasing the two of my Pokemon to sleep on the comfortable bed. They were still asleep as I did so and I smiled and went to freshen up and get ready for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a very, very long day.


	5. And So the Battle Begins

**SORRY GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONGGGG... UGHHHH PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!**

****So last time you met Shadowyna, a mean mean character who doesn't like people very much. In fact, she almost killed Ethan for 'getting in her way.' This time you will meet Rita, the Gym Leader of Glacia City, and her Strong Pokemon. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**And So The Battle Begins**

The next day was very busy. Eevee woke me up bright and early, alongside Torchic. I didn't want to go up but the two of them kind of forced me to get up. I had gotten dressed and I had finished my battle training with Ethan. We now sat inside the Pokemon Center awaiting my package from my father. Doctor Kayden had taken my Pokemon quickly and went to go tend to them, prepping them for their battle. Ethan and I sat on a bench with a tall man had come into the Pokemon Center with a small package in his hand. He walked up to the desk and flashed Nurse Joy a grin. "**Package Delivery for a Skylar…. Winters? Yeup**," He handed the Nurse the box who instantly blushed.

I smiled and nearly jumped up, yelling happily. I ran over to the desk and smiled at the delivery guy and Nurse Joy before taking my package and making my way back to Ethan. "**LOOK! My package! It is finally here Ethan!**" I have never been so excited to get a package from Father. It was strange. But mother did say he had sent me something special – something that I'm most likely to enjoy. I quickly ripped opened, only to see a letter sitting there. "**Call me as soon as you get this. I will be awaiting your call in Sunyshore City, at the Pokemon Center.**"

Instantly, I grabbed the note and ran over to the phone and dialed the number. As soon as it stopped ringing, my father, an older guy with light colored haired showed on the screen, smiling widely. "**There's my little girl!"** He cheered happily.

"**Daddy!**" I squeaked happily. It was rare to see him, in person and over the phone.

He let out a soft chuckle as Ethan walked up beside me. It fell silent for a few seconds and I frowned. Perhaps he didn't like Ethan? Or perhaps he didn't know him.

"**Greetings Mr. Winters,**" Ethan spoke up, trying to break the silence.

Daddy looked at him before growing a smile and laughing. "**Ethan! It's wonderful to see you again. I take that everything went well with finding Skylar? Obviously. Oh Skylar!**" My dad blinked and glanced at me before rummaging around his desk and huffing. "**Where did I put it? Oh come out, come out wherever you are! There you are!**" He reached down, leaving the screen blank for a few seconds and then sitting back up. "**Now. I hope you enjoy your gift.**" He clicked off the screen real quick and I frowned and stood there for a few seconds, feeling kind of awkward. A few seconds later a Pokeball showed up on the screen and I nearly jumped. "**POKEBALL SENDING.**" The computer spoke and that's when my father showed back onto the screen. **"There. Now please do enjoy this –**" There was a loud crash behind him and I looked at the background to see a few Pokemon fighting.

"**Trouble?**" I asked him and he nodded.

"**Gotta go, sorry Sky! Please do enjoy your new Pokemon!"** The screen clicked off as soon as a Pokeball showed up.

Slowly, I grabbed the Pokeball and examined it. It wasn't a normal red Pokeball, but more of a white color… I wondered why it was white and that's when I got this feeling that something was wrong with the Pokemon. So I said, **"Pokeball, go!"** And released the Pokemon inside.

**"Ri-Riolu?**" **S**uddenly a small Pokemon stood there, looking around rather confused.

I couldn't help but stare in shock. My dad had sent me a Riolu?! That was incredible! "**It's a Riolu!**" I whispered quietly and pulled out my Pokedex. "**Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. Known Moves: Force Palm, Quick Attack, Protect and Low Sweep.**"

I stood there in awe, a small smile creeping across my face. "**Riolu! Over here!**" I waved my arms, nearly knocking Ethan in the head.

Ethan just stared at the Pokemon standing a few feet away from us. "**A Riolu? Wow. I've never seen one before!**" He was about as excited as I was.

Riolu blinked and turned to look at me and Ethan. His dark maroon gaze shifted from me to Ethan. He then walked up to us and held out his palm to us, closing his eyes and smiling. "**Ri-Riolu!**" It greeted us. I stuck my hand out and shook his. "**Riolu!**" It smiled and pulled his hand away from me. It looked at Ethan and just blinked. "**Ri?**" It murmured, sounding confused.

"**I'm Ethan,**" The Trainee Breeder held out his hand to the Pokemon who barely touched it and shook it before turning away and looking around the Pokemon center.  
"**This is great!**" I said happily and crouched down beside Riolu. "**We were on our way to the Pokemon Gym. I'm sure you would like to travel with me, wouldn't you?**" I asked the Pokemon.

Riolu nodded and cheered. "**Riooluu!**" It cheered and went to continue looking around the Pokemon center.

I turned to Ethan who looked upset. I giggled some and poked his cheek, "**Aww is someone upset that Riolu doesn't like him?!**"  
Ethan shook his head quickly. "**Of course not!**" He replied, his cheeks burning rosy-red some.

I rolled my eyes, not believing him. **"Come on. You made me late to my Pokemon Gym battle!**" I turned to see Doctor Kayden with my two Pokeballs and grabbed them before running to the doors calling out, **"Thank you!**"

Doctor Kayden waved and called back, **"You're welcome!**" That was the first I heard him speak.

I nearly tripped over my own feet but Ethan had caught me just in time. I stood up straight and felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment as he helped me straighten myself up. "**Thank you, Ethan.**" I murmured softly and let out a soft laugh before glancing back. "**Riolu, let's go!**" I called over my shoulder to the Pokemon who was still making his way around the Pokemon center.

It nodded and ran after me, his arms streaming back some. Ethan ran after me and gave me a strange look.

Outside the Pokemon center, I nearly slipped on some ice, but caught my balance with the help of Riolu. "**Ahh. I'm so clumsy. Ethan, hurry uppppp!**" I complained to him with a huff.

Ethan stepped outside the Pokemon Center, "**Just have to make sure you don't fall again.**" He teased me and began to head off into the large Glacia City, Riolu and I following him.

* * *

We had reached a large dark red building and I stared up at it. There was strangely no snow around the building whatsoever. I stared at it and noticed two pillar-like statues with dancing flames at the top. I couldn't help but smile. I had always loved fire Pokemon and I knew this gym battle was going to be very fun. It was going to be an experience that I needed. Fire versus fire. I couldn't wait to see what Torchic could do. And Eevee. I wasn't sure whether or not I should throw Riolu in there because I didn't know his battling techniques.

I was too busy staring at the beautiful gym to notice that Ethan was standing there holding the door open. "**Coming, Skylar?**" He asked before motioning for me to go into the gym.

My gaze rested on him and I smiled some. "**Of course!**" I happily said and skipped inside the gym, Riolu and Ethan following after me. Inside the gym, pillars of fire lit up a long hallway and we slowly followed it. I could feel the excitement build up inside me. I knew this battle was going to be fun. As we reached the end of the long hallway, two huge pillars of flames lit up about a yard away. And I could see the shadow of a lady in a chair. "**Welcome Challenger to the Gym of Fire. My name is Rita and I am the Gym Leader of this beautiful gym.**"

I saw the shadow stand up and I heard a snap of fingers. Suddenly, a bunch of lights filtered on a huge field of rock sat in front of me. On the sides were stands for, I'm guessing random people who want to watch. "**Whoa…**" I muttered quietly. My gaze swept across the field and I then looked across the field to see a tall lady with long, flowy and wavy fiery orange colored hair. At the ends of her hair sat dark red tips. She had dark colored jeans that seemed to be a maroon color. Her shirt was pitch black with a fringe of orange at the bottom dancing up as though they were flames. I could just barely see her amber colored eyes as she walked down the steps and onto the battle field. "**It's so wonderful to have a challenger to the gym! Not many people have showed up,**" She dramatically said putting a hand to her head and frowning. "**It's quite disappointing. But that just mean for training for me.**" Her eyes seemed to get darker as she watched me. **"What is your name, Challenger?**" She asked.

"**I am Skylar, from the Hoenn Region. And I am here to earn my first gym badge!**" I called across the battle field to the lady.

A sly grin showed on her face and she clapped like a little kid. "**Ahh. Exciting. I remember the time I got my first badge,**" She leaned back as though she was about to feint. Can you say over-dramatic much? "**Wonderful. Let's get this battle to start. Jaxon! Please be the referee and you can get back to your training!**" The gym leader called out to the space around us.

I looked around, seeing nothing or no one.

"**JAXON!**" The Gym leader exploded before leaning back with her arms crossed. "**GET OUT HERE NOW.**"

I hear a door squeak and I looked behind me seeing a young boy around my age walking into the Gym leaders place. I watched him for a few moments and he tossed me a glare, a cold glare with his dark amber eyes. He looked just like this Gym leader, except as a male and younger… with black hair…

"**I'm here. Chill out!**" He groaned as he took his place where most Refs would stand. He stood up straight and cracked his knuckles before glancing at both sides. "**This will be a two on two battle. When one person's Pokemon is unavailable to continue, we will declare the winner of that battle. As always, only the challenger may switch out Pokemon. Begin!**"

I glanced over at Ethan who shrugged at me and began to cheer alongside Riolu. It was nice to have people cheering me on. I searched my bag for Eevee's Pokeball and grabbed it when I saw it. "**Go Eevee!**" I called out and threw the pokeball, allowing the small dog Pokemon to come out and take its place on the battle field.

"**My starting Pokemon will be Vulpix, GO VULPIX!**" The gym leader called out, doing a little turn and throwing the Pokeball to only reveal a Vulpix who looked as though it was ready to battle.

"**You can have the first move, Skylar.**" Rita called over to me and I nodded with a grin.

"**WAIT HAVE YOU STARTED YET?! NOOOOO!**" A voice called and two figures came racing into the Gym. To my surprise, it was Acacia who had yelled, Liam who was following her and I instantly froze. It was Sierra. _Sierra _had shown up to watch me. What if she would make fun of me? What if I lost and she would hold it against me for the rest of my life?! Instant fear took over the little courage I had and I frowned.

"**Skylar. Your first attack?**" Rita reminded me.

"**Err..."** I gulped and looked at the four trainers sitting in the stands and watching me. Sierra was off to the side some, leaning on the railing. She waved at me and tossed me an evil grin.

"**EEVEE!**" My Pokemon growled at me.

I shook my head, hoping to shake the fear that instantly built up. "**Uhh… Ri-right. GO EEVEE! QUICK ATTACK!**" I called out as Eevee obeyed me.

Right before Eevee had reached the fire Pokemon, Rita simply crossed her arms and said softly, "**Dodge it.**" Vulpix obeyed its trainer and had moved quickly out of the way before hearing, "**Now! Use Imprison!**" Rita called out.

Vulpix turned to face the Eevee and its eyes glowed some before it let out a low growl. Eevee turned and recuperated herself before glaring at the fire fox Pokemon.

"**Eevee, quick attack once more!**" I called out.

As Eevee listened to me, he began to run at Vulpix but wasn't at full speed of quick attack. I heard Rita laugh softly, "**My dear… Imprison won't allow your Eevee to use quick attack. Not now.**" She wagged her fingers making a tsk tsk noise.

I just stared. What? A move that didn't allow Pokemon to use that move? It was strange. I've never heard of Imprison before… "**Uhh… Right. Eevee, use tackle!**" I called out.

Eevee began to run at the fire Pokemon who stood there, bracing itself for the tackle. My Pokemon may not have been as fast as a Vulpix, but Eevee was still fairly fast. The move had just barely missed. Instead, Eevee had tackled Vulpix but not very hard for some odd reason. That or Vulpix was just too strong.

"**Let's finish this up, Vulpix. Use Flamethrower!"** Rita called out as Vulpix picked herself back up. I glanced over at Eevee, seeing her panting heavily. She was going to get slower by the moment.

"**Quick, hide behind the rocks!" **I called out to Eevee who quickly moved out of the way of Flamethrower just in time. Eevee was now behind one of the rocks and I just began to think to myself. I couldn't use quick attack and tackle never did very much.

"**Use fire blast at the rocks, now!**" Rita called out loudly to Vulpix who obeyed. Vulpix inhaled deeply and gathered the embers needed for the move. It then fired the strong fire move out at the rocks, incinerating them and destroying them. The fire blast had hit Eevee as well, throwing her back against a rock. Eevee landed against it, hard.

"**Eevee, no!**" I called out him and then noticed that it had stood back up. "**Great job Eevee, keep it up! Use sand-attack!**"

Eevee had done the best she could with the sand-attack move but didn't stir up too much dust. However, it was enough to blind Vulpix for a few seconds. "**Now, use bite!**" I called out to him and he began to run/walk to the Pokemon before jumping up and landing on the Pokemon, biting it hard.

"**USE QUICK ATTACK AND RAM IT INTO THE ROCK!**" Rita called out. However, Vulpix still couldn't see. It stood there paw away the dirt in its eyes while trying to shake off the Dog pokemon. I then noticed that Eevee had tightened the grip which caused Vulpix to launch out a huge fire blast, hitting a rock and destroying it and sending flaming rocks all around us. Several of the flaming rocks had scorched Eevee's fur, forcing him to let go of the Vulpix.

"**USE FLAMETHROWER AND FINISH IT!**" Rita called loudly and Vulpix turned to face the Eevee. It took a deep breath and then fired a flamethrower at the Eevee, scorching it and causing it to fall in pain.

"**Eevee, no!**" I called out and noticed it stirring. The little hope I had, it faded as I saw Eevee now laying still – fainted.

"**Eevee is no longer able to battle. Vulpix is the winner!**" The boy, 'Jaxon' had called to us. I frowned and grabbed Eevee's Pokeball, returning him. "**You tried your hardest. Get a long rest."** I then put away the Pokeball and grabbed Torchic's pokeball. "**It's all up to you, Torchic. GO!**" I threw the Pokeball out and my Torchic came out.

"**TORCHIC!**" It 'battle-cried." For some odd reason, he had always loved battling.

"**A Torchic? Wonderful. Fire versus fire. Let's show them your real strength, Vulpix!"** Rita cheered and grinned some.

(IN THE STANDS)

"**Hah. I told you her Pokemon would be the first to fall. Eevee is such a weak Pokemon,"** It was Sierra who was speaking. She was filing her nails, trying to pass the time. "**Now the sad excuse for a Torchic is going to battle."** She sighed and leaned against the wall but jumped when the scorching walls hit her skin. "**OW!**" She yelped.

Liam chuckled softly at Sierra before looking back at the Pokemon battle. He was such an eager learner.

Ethan glared at Sierra and spoke up, "**At least it's trying. I'm sure your Pokemon didn't even try. Which is why ****_you_**** lost.**" His voice was soft and he ignored the remark she shot at him.

"**GO SKYLAR! WIN THIS BATTLE! GO GO GO!**" Acacia cheered, jumping up and waving flags.

Riolu face-palmed at the way Acacia was acting before watching his new trainer battling. His eyes burned with a fiery-passion to battle. He sort of wished that Skylar would have sent him out to battle.

(GYM BATTLE)

I took a deep breath and looked at Torchic. "**All right Torchic, I know you're strong. Let's show them just how strong you are!**" I called out with confidence. "**Use Focus Energy and then use Peck!**" I called out to my Pokemon.

Torchic obviously obeyed and began to glow some, focusing her energy to get more crits. He then began to swiftly run at Vulpix who was obviously very tired. Just as he leaped up and came crashing down on Vulpix, his beak glowed and hit the Vulpix with his 'peck' attack. It was a strong attack because as he crashed down onto Vulpix, dust and rock began to spit up. Torchic jumped back and glared at the Pokemon that was laying on the ground.

"**Get up!**" Rita called out. Vulpix shakily stood up and stood there for a moment. Then it fell again and his eyes went googly.

"**Vulpix is unavailable to battle. The winner is Torchic!" **Jaxon called out before falling silent again and watching his mother.

"**Impressive strength. However, that's nothing compared to what I have to show you now. GO MAGCARGO!**" Rita through a Pokeball which revealed a slug-like creature in a flaming shell.

I blinked and grabbed my Pokedex. I knew little about Magcargo. "**Magcargo, the lava Pokemon. Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell.**" My Pokedex spoke to me. I frowned. It was a rock and fire Pokemon and I began to worry about the moves it knew. If a rock move came close to Torchic, he'd most likely be down and out.

"**Be careful Torchic!" **I yelled out.

Torchic waved back and readied itself for battle as Rita yelled out, "**Magcargo, use Rock slide and finish it off!**"

I tensed and my mouth became too dry to speak. Oh no. This was trouble. "**T-torchic!**" I called out to him and shook my head. _NO! I have to be strong._ "**Dodge it!**" I had called out quick enough so that my fire chick would move out of the way of the rocks.

"**You want to run?**" Rita asked, crossing her arms. "**Nuh uh. Magcargo, use Lava Plume and trap it!**" She called out. Magcargo quickly began to move toward Torchic before getting near the rock and using Lava plume, causing lava to spit up in pillars out of the ground.

Torchic leaned as close as it could to the rock it was against and I began to worry more. "**Use Focus Energy, once more and don't worry so much Torchic! You can do this!" **I called out confidently to him.

Torchic hadn't heard me or else it would be glowing with his move of Focus Energy. Instead, it was freaking out some flailing its wings.

"**NOW! USE ROCK SLIDE!**" Rita called out and rocks began to hurl at the rock Torchic was hiding behind and several fell onto the Pokemon, trapping Torchic in the rocks.

"**NO! TORCHIC!**"I screeched and was about to run out onto the battle field. I could see my Torchic scared as ever in those rocks. What if he had really gotten hurt? I stared in horror and I knew my friends were too. It was silence all around us and I screamed out, "**Torchic. Get up! Please!**" I called. "**Do something!**" That's when I saw the eerie light of blue coming from the rocks. My blue eyes widened and I wasn't sure whether he was about to use focus energy or something else. Suddenly, several of the rocks came flinging around the gym and it began to get brighter. A rock had nearly hit Magcargo and I knew what had happened.

"**Comb-Combusken!**" Something growled loudly.

I couldn't believe it. My Torchic… It had evolved into Combusken. I nearly jumped with joy and screeched happily. I glanced over to the stands and noticed Sierra's face. She had been completely surprised. Everyone else was cheering.

"**You're okay!"** I screamed happily to the newly evolved fire Pokemon. Then he began to glow again and I knew his eyes were lighting up with flames. All of a sudden, Combusken swiftly ran toward the fire slug Pokemon and just before he reached it, he jumped up. Combusken then came crashing down, foot first onto Macargo, severely damaging it.

"**That was double kick!**" I heard Liam yell over the stands and I could hear Ethan's voice and Acacia's voice cheering me on. "**It's a fighting move! It's super effective against fire and rock Pokemon!"**

Liam was right. It was super effective. I turned my attention onto the Magcargo who was now glued to the walls of the Gym. I heard Rita gasp, "**Come on Magcargo! Get up!**"

Magcargo had begun to make his way to his way back to Combusken as the leader yelled, "**ROCK SLIDE NOW!**"

Combusken hopped back swiftly and landed on a rock, watching as the rocks came at him. He began to double-kick all the rocks, breaking them and shattering them. It was very impressive. But as he was distracted by one rock, another hit him in the stomach, shoving him off the large rock and slammed into another. I frowned, "**Combusken, use Focus Energy and then Double Kick once more!**"

The young fowl Pokemon pushed himself up and did as he was told. He used Focus energy and then began to quickly run toward the lava Pokemon who was too slow to move. The double kick had hit him harder than normal and he was slammed into several rocks, breaking them with the force of being kicked.

I stood there, watching as Combusken hopped back and began to breathe heavily. I waited to see what had happened to Magcargo and then noticed his eyes had gone googly. I had won the match.

"**Magcargo is unavailable to battle! Combusken is the winner, which means that trainer wins!**" Jax called.

_That Trainer?_ REALLY?! Ugh. I was too happy to care though. I ran onto the field and gave my newly evolved Pokemon a huge hug. "**YOU DID IT COMBUSKEN!**" I cheered and hugged it tighter. I looked up as Rita came walking toward me, holding something.

"**That was a great battle, Skylar. You battled great, you did too Combusken."** She praised us with a friendly smile. "**It was far by the best battle I had ever had."**

Combusken put a hand behind his head and grinned widely. "**Combusken," ****_He_** replied. I could tell he was a little embarrassed.

I stood up straight, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment as she complimented us. "**Thank you Rita. I learned so much this battle. I really did. Thank you for allowing me to battle with you.**" I replied with a large smile.

Rita let out a soft laugh and held out a small figure in the shape of a glowing fiery-orange flame. "**This belongs to you. It's the Molten Badge. Please treasure it forever,"** She said with a smile.

"**Yay!**" I cheered, taking the badge and doing a complete 360 degree turn and holding it up as I finished. "**I got the Molten Badge!**" I was so excited. I couldn't believe I won. I won the battle against the first gym leader of the Aezala Region. It was so exciting!

* * *

We left the gym after I had a chat to Rita about fire Pokemon. I learned more about Combusken and his special ability move. Outside the gym, I smiled as I stared down at the gym badge. Riolu had taken it from me and began to examine it himself. He then handed it around the group of people – even Sierra who looked completely pissed. She had even stormed off in anger, leaving Ethan, Liam Acacia and I alone outside the gym. "**I did it guys. I got my first badge!**" I cheered happily. I was completely consumed with happiness. Combusken and Riolu kept showing the badge off to everyone before I finally took it from them. "**Now, now, you two. We don't need to do that."**

Ethan smiled at me. "**Congratulations, Skylar!" **

Liam and Acacia nodded but the younger one spoke up. "**YEAH! That was such an amazing battle. I learned so much!**" Liam cheesed widely at us.

Acacia smiled softly and looked at the Combusken and Riolu. "**He sure did do well,"** She commented with a soft chuckle.

I blushed and looked at my two Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, happily gloating. "**He did, didn't he?**" We fell silent.  
"**Now I think it is time you start heading to Frostleaf Town. It's just north of here."** Ethan spoke up, pointing toward the tallest building in town, showing the northern way of the path to the Town. "**There's a nice little gym there too.**" He offered a friendly smile.

I was a little confused to as of why he was talking this way – as though he was sending me off on my own. I couldn't leave by myself. I had no idea what this Region was like. I just looked at him and slowly nodded.

Acacia just smiled. "**It's such a beautiful gym and the gym leader, Rose, has such beautiful Pokemon. What I would do to just get my hands on such precious little Pokemon!"** She said, her eyes sparkling as she clapped her hands together and folded her fingers over. "**Liam and I were headed that way if you would like us to accompany you.**" She offered with a small hint of hope.

"**I wouldn't mind, I could use a few traveling buddies," **I replied with a small smile. I glanced over at Ethan who was beginning to walk away as though he was upset or something. "**Um…**" I murmured and coughed awkwardly. I was about to walk after him when Riolu noticed how uneasy I felt. He glanced at Ethan and then darted to stand in front of him, putting his arms out to stop the trainer. "**Ri-Riolu!**"

"**I was just heading home,"** Ethan told Riolu, not even glancing back at the rest of us.

Riolu shook his head and pointed at us, "**Riolu, Riolu. Ri-Ri."** It was as though he was trying to convince Ethan to journey with us.

"**You don't want to come along, Ethan?**" Acacia asked, a hint of disappointment sounded in her voice.

Ethan turned around and looked at us and Riolu followed his gaze. "**I figured… You wouldn't need another traveling partner..**." He muttered, avoiding our gazes.

I smiled some. "**Another friend to travel along won't hurt,"** I announced happily. I really didn't want Ethan to go. He was my first friend in the Aezala region and I figured I owed it to him for what he did for me the other day.

"**Really!"** Liam nodded. "**I need someone to help me learn more about Pokemon. Besides, I don't want to be stuck with them,**" He whispered quietly pointing to us behind his other hand that was up.

Acacia huffed and hit him on the head like they do in the anime before dragging him away yelling at him.

I couldn't help but giggle some and my soft gaze returned to match with Ethan's. "**Really. I think you should come along. It'd be a lot of help. And I owe you. So please, will you join us?**" I asked him with a curious face.

I was relieved at his answer.

"**Yes. I'll join." **

And this is where the real journey would begin…


	6. An Awkward Face

Hello Everyone! Here's... Chapter Six I assume. Enjoy it please. Or don't...

**Chapter Six**

**An Awkward Face**

* * *

We began to head toward the next town, to Frostleaf town. I have heard it was a little town and very peaceful. It was a little town but it had my next gym battle there. The group, Ethan, Liam, Acacia and I were trudging through the snow toward the city, thinking quietly to ourselves. We still all hardly knew each other but we'll eventually learn more about each other. I found out that Acacia cares about herself and what she wears… She wasn't too big on this snow weather and her hair getting frizzy. In fact, we stopped every few minutes so she could fix her hair. VERY annoying, if you asked me.

"**This fog sure is picking up,**" Ethan murmured softly.

I began to slow down from the ground, unsure what was in this fog. Wild Pokemon could attack us at any given moment and I knew we weren't in the mood for battling. A soft sigh emitted from me as I nodded in agreement. "**I hate the fog sometimes… It's so easy to get lost in.**" I wasn't exactly speaking to anyone in particular and I then heard my belly grumble. I didn't eat much this morning and now I regret it.

"**Great! Now I'm hungry. Ughh.**" As soon as I said that Riolu, the Pokemon my father had given me, heard his own belly growl. "**Haha. I guess I'm not the only one.**" I looked up and ahead of me to realize that no one was there and I couldn't see several inches in front of me. "**What happened to everyone?!**" I gasped, looking around and flailing my arms hoping to hit one of my friends. No luck.

"**Riolu?**" The blue and black Pokemon began to look around.

"**HOW did we get separated so fast?!**" I asked myself and began to walk around, my arms put out before me in case I was to bump into anything. I had no luck. "**Hello?**" I called out as a large gust of wind swept by. Obviously no one had heard me. I then felt something grip my hand, causing me nearly to faint. I looked down to see Riolu as he began to call out to the Pokemon and people of the fog. "**You scared me Riolu!**" I huffed.

The Pokemon didn't even glance at me, just began to drag me along in the fog. Neither of us could see anything. Maybe Riolu knew his way through fog but I didn't. He continued to drag me along, me having no idea where we were going. I did know I wasn't enjoying the cold very much. As much as I loved the cold, it wasn't exactly fun to get lost in. "**I hope we find them soon, Riolu. Or shelter.**" I glanced to the skies. It wasn't dark but I could see the clouds rolling in, forecasting more snow.

"**Ri-Riolu.**" He agreed with me, still calling out to the dense fog around us.

I heard something, but it sounded much muffled. I began to drag Riolu, forcing him to follow me. It didn't like that idea, but I ran toward the sound anyways until the ground gave out below me. I lost balance and began to tumble down a hill, hard and letting go of Riolu. I could feel the snow wrapping up around me but I reached out to grab a branch or something. I didn't know quite what it was but it was holding me up. I knew if I let go I would most likely plummet into something or onto something. I began to pull myself up and then I sat on the hill, looking down at the dense fog. Great, now I was definitely separated from my Pokemon and my friends. I glanced around, trying to see through the fog. Then I saw a darker shadow at the foot of the hill. I was curious to as of what it was and slowly began to make my way down the snow-white hill toward it. Did you know how hard it was to see when only white and gray surrounded you? Very hard!

"**Hello?! Ethan? Liam? Acacia?!"** I called out and frowned as I neared the shadow. But then I heard a soft laughter and the shadow moved. "**Hello? Who's there? Please help me!**" I called out into the white.

"**Skylar!**" I heard a voice say behind me.

I let out a high-pitched scream as a hand landed on my shoulder at the exact same time the voice spoke. I began to breathe heavily then made out Ethan in the fog. "**Ethan!**" I said, actually excited to see him. "**Where are the others?**" I asked him, searching his puzzled expression.

Ethan's head turned side to side and he shrugged some. "**Honestly, I'm not sure.**" He said, quite embarrassed.

I frowned and looked ahead of me to see if I could see that figure. It was gone. I looked back at Ethan to see him frantically looking around. "**Um.**" He murmured softly and pointed ahead of us. "**What is that?**" His voice turned to a panic.

The next thing I knew, I heard a very, very loud roar from something and out of the fog popped a Beartic, followed by another huge Pokemon. I've seen the other Pokemon before… It was an Ambomasnow.

I scrambled backwards from the two Pokemon and Ethan before getting up and staring in fear. I had backed against a tree and the two Pokemon looked very angry. "**E-ethan. I-I think w-we should RUN!**" I slid around the tree before feeling something grabbing my wrist and dragging me. I glanced at Ethan before trying to keep up with him.

"**Already on it!**" He cried out and we ran side by side as the two huge Pokemon chased after us – obviously very angry with something.

We haven't done anything except get lost in this fog. Ethan and I were dodging trees at the very last moment, getting whacked in the faces by little branches, which really hurt. "**Ethan I don't like this! Where are we going?!**" I asked him as we continued to run. Suddenly, I glanced back only to see Beartic's mouth beginning to glow. "**ICEBEAM!**" I jumped as the ice beam came high to our faces and fell, dragging Ethan down with me and crawling to hide behind a few bushes. We were both breathing heavily and hoping that the two large Pokemon wouldn't see us in the dense fog behind the bushes.

I was about to say something when Ethan glared at me, silencing me. I nodded and just looked down at the snow, hoping not to get seen. I would send Combusken into battle but I wouldn't know how well that would work in the fog. He'd probably get lost in between everything. Ethan began to sit up straight and I watched him. Was it safe to get up? All of a sudden a bright yellow beam showed into the fog and began to light up a huge figure. A growl from the Beartic sounded before it turned around and ran off, leaving the Abomasnow alone in the fog. It continued to trudge toward the bush we were hiding in then it lifted its arms and they began to glow with ice. I had hugged Ethan tightly, scared of what the Ice Shards may do to us.

"**Gunk Shot!**" Someone yelled as soon as the ice began to come hammering down on us. I lay there in the freezing snow for a few seconds, shivering in fear and because it was cold, gripping onto Ethan who I could see was just as scared. "**Shadow Claw!**" That voice called and I looked up, now seeing the Abomasnow was covered in gunk or something. Its eyes were wide as the shadow claw scratched the Pokemon, bringing it down quickly. I then noticed a small black Pokemon stood there, its eyes narrowed on the Pokemon.

"**Immature Children,"** A voice scoffed.

"**Ban-Banette,**" The Banette crossed its arms and turned away from us.

"**You are very immature. Why the heck would you ever show up here? This place isn't safe for immature children like you! Now GET UP!**" The voice growled, making its way toward us. Besides her, a Jolteon showed up and I could hear the chuckle in his voice.

I then noticed it was that girl who had shown up at the Pokemon Center and knocked Ethan down.

"**Ugh. Get a ROOM.**" Shadowyna huffed, crossing her arms and standing with her weight on one of her legs. She leaned sideways and glared at us.

"**A room?**" I muttered and glanced at Ethan before noticing I was still holding onto him. "**ACK!**" I yelped and let go, scrambling away from him.

Ethan glanced from me before his gaze rested on the tall girl in front of him. "**We were just trying to pass by to get to Frostleaf Town. The fog had disbanded our group and we all got lost.**" He muttered before pushing himself up and dusting the snow off of him.

"**Blah blah blah.**" Shadowyna yawned and rolled her eyes. "**Is that all you do is talk?!**" She groaned before putting her hand to her face and shaking her head. "**So immature. Just get lost, okay? Oh wait. You are—" **She was cut out when a bright blue looking thing came flying in our direction. Jolteon ducked quickly.

"**LOOK OUT!**" I called but it was too late. Shadowyna had gotten hit with this… Move. "**Uhhh…**"  
"**RIOLU!**" I had heard and a few seconds later a small blue and black Pokemon came out of the bushes, running up to me. "**RI-RI**!" my Riolu had said before looking around.

Jolteon glared at the Riolu who came out of nowhere, sparks flying off his coat. But Banette put a hand on the dogs fur, as if telling him no.

I heard Ethan begin to laugh when he saw Shadowyna fall into the snow, face first. It was, I admit, kind of funny. But when a large pile of snow fell onto Ethan, I busted out laughing.

Riolu looked at me, kind of out of curiosity as if he was looking for something. He picked up my arm, turned it some and then did the same to my other arm. I assumed he was looking for cuts or bruises. "**I'm fine, Riolu. Though, you might want to apologize to her,**"I pointed over to the girl lying on the ground in the snow with the Banette beside her.

"**Oww…**" Shadowyna groaned and I crawled through the snow to Ethan, ignoring the fact that Riolu was totally laughing before making his way to the girl.

"**Ethan?**" I laughed softly and began to brush the snow off of him.

"**GAH. I'M S-SO C-C-COLD!"** The voice muffled and Ethan began to stand up, the snow falling off of him. "**STUPID SNOW!**"

"**You're telling meee!**" Shadowyna complained as she began to stand up. "**However. I'm used to it and don't get affected by the cold so, NYA."** She then made a face at us before looking down at her Jolteon and Banette who looked as though they were about to attack one another. "**It's not worth it Jolteon, Banette!**" She huffed at them, turning her back toward me.

"**Wow. So. Um. Yeah. Are you okay?**" I asked Ethan softly.

He nodded and helped me up. "**I'm fine.**" He replied with a soft smile. "**J-just c-cold."**

"**Agreed. Can we start looking for Lia-**" I was cut off my a voice in the distance.

"**THERE THEY ARE!**" It was Acacia's loud mouth and she came rushing to us, waving her arms. Liam was following her.

"**Acacia, Liam!**" I called to them, waving to them with a smile.

"**We were looking for you guys forever! Though, it looks as though we're having a party. We need to hurry to Frostleaf Town. Something's going on.**" Acacia told us.

Shadowyna's head snapped up and she looked to the girl. "**What is?**" She asked.

"**A SHOPPING SPREE! EEEEEEEK!**" She squealed.

That made us all drop to the snow at her reply, except Shadowyna, who just

"**Something else is happening,"** Liam reported. "**Things have been missing a lot.**"

I blinked in curiosity as I picked myself up. "**Like what?**"

"**Food, Medicine, Pokemon even. No one knows what's happening or why.**" Liam frowned.

"**POKEMON?!**" Me and Ethan screeched in unison.

Liam nodded, causing me to just frown.

I pulled out my three Pokeballs, one in which belonged to Riolu. "**Why would anyone want to steal Pokemon? Come on, let's go!**" I just began to run in a random direction.

"**Ugh… Banette, go get her and bring her back here…**" She face palmed and watched the Banette fly off.

A few seconds later I was dragged back to everyone who was just chuckling softly. Even Ethan! I knew my face turned bright red with embarrassment. "**I have no idea where I'm going, do I?**" I asked them, shuffling my feet.

"**Nope,**" Shadowyna replied.

"**Right… Right… LEAD THE WAY!**" I replied, putting a hand behind my head and grinning.

* * *

Coming upon Frostleaf town, we passed through a tunnel-building to get to the town. The town wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. It was perfect size and surrounded by pine trees. A real pretty place. "**Here is Frostleaf Town!**" Shadowyna exclaimed happily. "**My home town, actually. It's not very buzzing… But the Pokemon Center is here, the Pokemon Lab is here… A very nice town.**" She was telling us. "**Pokemon Center there, Lab there, other places… Everywhere.**" She had pointed at several buildings. "**And theres the market!**" She then ran off to the small but quaint building.

I was too distracted by everything around me to hear what Shadowyna said. I smiled and began to walk aimlessly through the snow, my Riolu on my heels. I didn't realize some of these places in the Aezala region were so pretty! Then again, I've only been to two places… I then came to a stop at a small store, possibly the shopping market that Shadowyna had spoken of? That's what it looked like. I opened the door, only to see that kid… That same kid I saw at the Glacia City Gym. What was his name?

"**So you finally made it to Frostleaf Town, Jaxon**," A voice said from behind me. I then was shoved out of the way by someone, nearly tripping but Riolu had caught me and stood me up straight.

"**Watch where you're going!**" I snapped at the guy who had shoved me out of the way. He was older than I was, maybe… 17 or so? I couldn't tell.

The guy turned and I made out his face. He has spiky white hair and dark amber-red eyes. He looked familiar… But I have never seen him before…

Jaxon took the supplies of whatever he had bought from the market and turned to face the guy who had shoved me out of the way. "**And?**" Jaxon demanded, glaring over at him.

"**Must you start crap with everyone?!**" I heard Shadowyna speak as she walked down one of the isles to the store. "**I wish you wouldn't. It's not good for you.**" She complained, pulling back her hair to drape over one of her shoulders. "**You never know when your way will be the wrong way.**" She had walked up to the counter and placed her items down before pulling out her wallet and paying for it.

The boy with the white hair and amber-red eyes just glared at Shadowyna. "**Did I ask you?**" He demanded.

Shadowyna rolled her eyes and sighed. "**So much talk. Let's just take this outside, okay?**" She tossed the boy a wink before heading outside into the snow.

The boy growled and made his way outside. "**Let's go, Jaxxy-boy. NOW.**"

Jaxon stood there for a few seconds, his black hair shadowing over his eyes. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. I followed him slowly and went out of the door, nearly crashing into him. I quickly side-stepped and went around him.

"**Jaxxy-Boy finally got away from his mother, didn't he? How was being locked in the gym for a year?**" The white-haired boy asked, laughing loudly.

I frowned. Why were they teasing him? Seeing Acacia, Liam, and Ethan, I made my way to them and stood away from the crowd. Though, if this white-haired boy was going to keep it up I would have to make my mark.

"**One day you're going to regret what you say… You realize that, don't you?**" Shadowyna sighed and sat down on the bench to file her nails.

White haired boy ignored her and grinned wickledly at Jaxon. "**D'aw… Momma's boy has nothing to sayyyy! Did being locked up for a long time take away your ability to speak? D'aw… Little Momma's boy is getting mad. Look twerp. I told you never to show up in this town again.**"

I could see Jaxon getting frustrated, but he didn't show it very well. The hand holding the Pokeball gripped tighter and I knew he was angry. He said nothing.

"**I want it now, Momma's Boy. I told you to never show your face here again, didn't I? Not after what you had done!** **Now, you're going to pay!**" White haired boy began to make his way toward Jaxon who wasn't paying attention to him.

"**STOP!**" I yelled out and ran forward, Riolu following me. "**Ri-Rio!**" He growled as we stopped in front of Jaxon and put our arms out as if to protect him from getting hurt.

"**SKYLAR. This isn't your battle!**" I could hear Ethan call out to me.

White haired boy stopped and glared down at me. He was so much bigger than me, and had a lot more muscle on him. I gulped but stood my ground. "**Who is this? Your ****_new_****_girlfriend?!_**" He demanded, eyes narrowing down at me.

Jaxon was still silent.

I was completely shocked by what he had said. _Girlfriend?!_ I knew my face had lit up light a lightbulb. "**NO! I just think what you're doing is wrong!**"

Shadowyna groaned and rolled her eyes. "**Ya know, this won't end up very well…**" She murmured. "**Ughh. Please just drop it. LUKA. THIS WON'T END UP WELL!**" She called over to the white-haired boy.  
"**Blah blah blah,**" Luka groaned. "**GET OUT OF MY WAY!**" He then shoved me hard and I stumbled back.

"**SKYLAR!**" Ethan and Liam gasped and they both ran over to me.

"**Now. To finish what we had started a year ago,**" Luka raised his hand and balled it into a fist. "**THIS IS FOR HURTING HER!**" He growled and began to lower his fist to Jaxon's face.

I gasped and closed my eyes, not wanting to see what happened. "**Make it stop!**" I gasped quietly.

I heard nothing but the silence the town. I figured I would have heard something else. But nothing. I opened my eyes and glanced toward Jaxon and Luka, only to see Riolu standing in front of Jaxon using protect. "**Riolu…**" I mumbled to myself and looked from Ethan to Liam and scrambled onto my feet, ignoring what Liam and Ethan were saying.

"**Just stop it!**" I said to Luka.

Jaxon finally spoke up, "**Look. I apologized way back then.**" He looked up and I realized he had side-stepped and stood up to Luka, almost as tall as him. But he was still smaller in muscles. "**I can't do anything else.**" He muttered.

"**Luka… Is he gone? Or is he still here?**" A voice sounded from behind the white-haired kid. "**If he's here, I'd like to speak to him please.**"

Luka blinked and we all looked behind him to see a short girl with short light green hair and gray eyes. "**I was hoping you wouldn't have come out of the house.**" He muttered, face-palming.

"**I said, LET ME SPEAK TO HIM!**" The girl huffed, speaking loudly, eyes now darker.

I jumped at her sudden change of mood and stepped beside Jaxon, watching what was happening.

The girl walked toward us and looked at Jaxon. "**Where have you been?! I've been looking for you forever!**" Her eyes lit up with hope and she smiled as she walked up to him.

I stepped back some more, only to be accompanied by Ethan who frowned at me. "**What is going on?**" He whispered to me and I shrugged.

Jaxon's face didn't show any emotion. It was just shadowed over as he looked down at the younger girl.

"**I said WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!**" She demanded loudly.

Jaxon jumped and shook his head. "**Glacia Town!**"

"**Well. Now you're here and we can happily be forever together!**" She then hugged Jaxon who didn't move a muscle, just frowned.

"**Uhhh…**" Jaxon coughed awkwardly and shook his head. "**I don't mean to burst your bubble, but we're… Not together.**" He looked around and said nothing more.

"**OF COURSE WE ARE SILLY!** **You've only been gone for a little bit!**" The girl said with a wide smile.

"**I'm with uh…**" Jaxon just shook his head and his gaze fell on Shadowyna.

Shadowyna's facial expression darkened and she raised her hand in a balled fist. Her expression read, _you better not_.

"**Her!"** He quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "**Skylar. I'm with her.**"

"**What?**" Ethan gasped but I ignored him.

The girl huffed and crossed her arms, standing back and crossing her arms. "**You're with ****_that?_**"

She looked me over and I just smiled in embarrassment. Wait. Did she really just call me a that?! I wanted to blow on her and be like, _'I'll be more than you'll ever be!_ But I kept my mouth shut. I didn't like this girl. She seemed like a total B-Word.

"**I don't believe you,**" The girl stated with an attitude.

Shadowyna approached the group and grinned wickedly. "**You should see them kiss. It's ****_very_**** disturbing!**" She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"**Kiss?**" The girl replied and crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "**You kiss that thing?! She doesn't even look like she can kiss!**" She rolled her eyes and looked as though she was about to explode. "**YOU HARDLY EVER DID THAT TO MEEE!**" She threw a tantrum.

My face was a bright red color. "**I am NOT a thing!**" I growled in response, balling my fist. I couldn't believe she was calling me a thing. "**You could never be a girlfriend like me!**" I turned away from her and crossed my arms, glaring at her from out of the corner of my eye.

Shadowyna grinned and draped her arms around Jaxon and I. "**Oh Lily, they kiss ****_all _****the time. When we're walking, when they're battling, going out to restaurants... EVERYWHERE!**"

"**We do not!**" Jaxon and I replied at the same time. We were both obviously embarrassed and annoyed with this little girl.

"**Oh yes they do!**" Shadowyna replied quickly, forcing our heads closer together.  
"**Get lost, Shadowyna!**" I yelled at her.

She didn't move. "**You should settle this with a double battle. Winner gets the boy.**" Her eyebrows moved up and down as she eyed us.

"**FINE!**" We both screeched and stormed off, obviously pissed off. I didn't exactly like the fact of battling this little girl, but she pissed me off. I don't appreciate being called a thing. I took my place at the far end of the market. She was probably weak anyway. And crazy.

"**GO PONYTA AND LILIGANT!**" Two Pokeballs flew out and the two Pokemon landed with a thud.

"**Riolu, I choose you!**" I pointed to the battle field and was ready for my first battle with my gift Pokemon. "**And Combusken, go!**" I threw the Pokeball and out of it came Combusken, happy to be out of his Pokeball. It glared at me and crossed its arms, not looking as though it wanted to battle for once. "**Come on Combusken. Whatever I did, I apologize!**" I called out.

"**PONYTA, FLAMECHARGE.**" Lily called out. "**And use Safeguard, Liligant!**"

"**HEY! I'm not ready!**" I called out to the little girl and her Pokemon who was already racing toward mine. "**Uhh... Riolu,**" I thought fast about the moves he knew.

"**QUICK ATTACK!**" Liam called from the sides.

"**RIGHT. QUICK ATTACK, GO Riolu!**" I called out.

Riolu nodded his head and darted after Ponyta. Their speeds matched and they had run into each other hard head-first. "**Combusken, use peck on Liligant!**" I called. Instead of using peck, a flying move which was super effective against grass, he began to glow blue – using focus energy. "**Combusken?**" I mumbled softly. It wasn't like him to ignore my commands…

"**Ponyta, back up and use flame charge again! Liligant, use Teeter Dance now!**"

The Liligant began to move awkwardly, causing my Combusken to get confused. I yelled out several commands to it but it didn't ever do a single command. And if it did, it completely missed.

Riolu was still battling against Ponyta. "**Uhh.. Riolu, use force palm. Go!**" I called out to him and he obeyed me, running at Ponyta with his glowing palms. However, he missed and crashed into a pile of snow.

"**Come on Combusken. We need you!**" I called out to the fire Pokemon who had finally heard my call and snapped out of the confusion. But before I could call a command out to him, Ponyta was running at him quickly and used Double Team.

Combusken, I noticed, sat there looking at the replicas of the Ponyta. "**Use Ember on all of them!**" I called out to him and he still didn't listen. Instead, he used Double kick and attempted to kick all of the Ponyta. However, he was flown back when the fire Pokemon ran at him with Flame Charge.

"**Combusken!**" I called out to the disobedient Pokemon. Why wasn't he listening to me? I couldn't have possibly upset him. Perhaps it was because of something else? Now I stared at the Pokemon pressed up against a rock and the Ponyta charged at him, its hooves lighting up. It was readying a stomp. Combusken had no time to move at the speed Ponyta was going. Flame charge increased the speed of a Pokemon who knew it. In this case, Ponyta was already fast and Flame charge made it faster.

"**Riolu. Use quick attack to get to Combusken and use protect while he recovers!**" I called out to the fighting Pokemon. He listened and ran over to Combusken who was pressed up against the rock. Riolu jumped up and landed on the rock and used protect, feeling the weight of the Ponyta's power.

"**Liligant, use Mega Drain!**" Lily called.

Liligant made her way over to Riolu and Combusken, who was finally getting up. Seeing him get up, I smiled and nodded. "**Combusken. Use Ember on Liligant! Quick!**" Combusken's head shot up and rested on Ponyta who was right in front of him. As soon as protect faded, Combusken double kicked the fire Pokemon which caused it to fumble back.

(PEOPLE WATCHING)

"**Why isn't Combusken listening to Skylar? Aren't they like… Best friends?**" Liam asked Ethan who frowned.

"**I'm not quite sure…**" He replied sadly, eyes shadowing over. "**I have a feeling that Combusken is up with her…**"

Liam thought about it and began to think about it. "**Did anything happen when you all were lost?**" He asked.

Ethan shook his head. "**No. Nothing happened. They were fine at the gym in Glacia City.**"

"**Is Combusken usually out of the Pokeball?**"

"**Sometimes…**" Ethan mumbled.

(BATTLE)

Ponyta had fainted, leaving only Combusken and Riolu left to battle. "**Great job you two!**" I called out happily to them.

Riolu was breathing heavily. He had taken some damage from Ponyta but so has Combusken.

"**Ponyta, return!**" Lily called out and returned her Pokemon. "**Err… Liligant, mega drain!**" She called.

I grinned. Grass was weak against fire. "**Combusken, use Ember!**" Instead, he used Peck on Liligant, hitting her hard. "**Or not… Riolu? Use Low Sweep.**" Riolu did as he was told and caused her to fall. Before Skylar could say anything, Combusken used Ember and finished Liligant off.

"**Liligant, no!**" Lily called. Tears began to form in her eyes and she returned her Pokemon, now crying some. She glared at me and then at Jaxon, who was standing off on the sides as if nothing was going on.

I cheered happily and did a little dance-like thing. "**Great job Combusken and Riolu!**" I ran up to them and gave them a big hug. However, Combusken pulled away and walked toward Ethan and Liam, ignoring me. My smile had faded away and I watched him. Why was he acting like this? "**I wonder what's wrong with him…**" I murmured softly and sadly.

Riolu shrugged and glanced at Lily and Luka. "**Ri-Ri**."

I looked over my shoulder at the two. Luka was comforting Lily and I huffed. "**Great battle, Lily.**" I said to her, approaching her.

Lily just glared at me and sniffled. "**I still don't believe you're with him,**" She murmured and turned away from us. She walked toward the Pokemon Center sadly, Luka following her.

I watched them before trailing over to the group of trainers. I was about to speak when I heard Acacia, "**WE JUST GOT DONE SHOPPING!**"

Shadowyna cheered. Apparently, she had gone off during the battle. "**Oh my gosh. It was so much funn!**"

I blinked. Shadowyna? A shopper? I knew Acacia was but SHADOWYNA?! "**Uhh.**" I muttered and nodded slowly.

The two giggled and Liam began to mock them, now leaving Ethan, Jaxon and I to our own business. "**So. Thanks,**" Jax coughed awkwardly, putting both his arms behind his head.

I glanced at him and found how embarrassed he looked. I couldn't help but smile some. "**You're welcome. It was the least I could do. She upset me,**" I shrugged.

Ethan said nothing. He just listened to our conversation, watching us as if we had done something wrong.

"**She's… Like that,**" Jax replied with a soft sigh. "**She overreacts, overthinks, and is completely full of drama… Yeah,"** He fell silent and looked away, his cheeks turning slightly red. "**So thank you,**" He murmured. "**I must be going soon. See you.**" He walked off.

Ethan looked down and patted the head of Combusken before glancing up at Skylar. "**Are you okay?**" He asked me.

I nodded and smiled some. "**Yes. It was a very interesting battle. Except for well…**" I glanced down at Combusken who I noticed was glaring over at Riolu, who was playing in the snow. "**You know,**" I sighed softly.

"**GUYS. Come on, I have a room booked for the night and an entire thing of food for us at the Pokemon Center. And I'm HUNGRY,**" Acacia complained, hearing her belly growl. "**LET'S GET FOOD NOW PLEASE.**"

As if on que, my belly growled and I let out a soft laugh. "**I'm hungry too. Combusken, Riolu, come along!**" I reached into my bag and grabbed my other Pokeball. "**Eevee, join the party!**" I said happily and released Eevee who let out a huge yawn and stretched. Seeing Riolu, she slowly made her way over to him and sniffed at him. Riolu turned quickly, causing her to jump and run to hide behind Combusken. Those two were the best of friends. They grew up together and traveled together. They hated being separated. Combusken had turned to face Eevee, "**Combusken,**" He said and stuck his nose up in the air before walking after Acacia. Eevee blinked and followed after him.

I frowned. "**Wow. Um… Riolu, come along. We're going to get some food.**" I told him with a soft sigh.

With that, we headed to the Pokemon Center.


	7. Cotton Candy and Hot Chocolate!

Enjoy a Pokemon Short! Pokemon: Riolu, Jolteon, Banette, and Acacia's Pachirisu.

**Chapter Seven**

**Cotton Candy and Hot Chocolate!**

_A Pokemon Short_

* * *

Sitting at the Pokemon center, the group was happily pigging out to all the food they can get. They were hungry. They were sitting by a window, looking out and sharing stories as they pigged out. Liam was telling stories about different legendary Pokemon and Acacia's getting bored of these stories. She began to talk about shopping who Shadowyna was jumping into and adding her stories.

Looking out the window, bored of everyone and now full, Riolu thought he had seen something. A little shop across the street was giving out hot coco and cotton candy and he jumped up and made his way out of the Pokemon Center. "**Rioluu,**" He exclaimed happily and began to make his way to the shop. In the process of doing so, a large Pokemon walked out carrying a tray of Cotton Candy and Hot Coco. "**Rioluuu!**" He cheered as he reached up toward the tray.

"**SHOO!**" Someone said as they trailed out of the little shop besides the large Floatzel who gave him a cruel glare.

Riolu jumped back as he was swatted out. "**Ri?**" He murmured sadly and continued after the two.

Back at the Pokemon center, Shadowyna's Jolteon and Banette noticed that Riolu had disappeared. "**Jolteon?**" He mumbled and saw the blue and black Pokemon outside chasing after people. "**Jolt-Jolteon.**" He nudged Banette and began to make their way outside the Pokemon Center to the Riolu.

(TRANSLATION TIMEEEE. o: )

Jolteon and Banette headed out the doors and into the frosty town. They began to chase after Riolu who seemed very determined to get that Hot Coco and Cotton Candy. The Pokemon had always loved cotton candy as well. "**What do you think he is doing?**" Jolteon asked.

"**I don't care. I saw the Cotton Candy he was going after and I wanted some.**" Banette's eyes lit up with happiness as he continued chasing after Riolu.

"**Banette, Shadowyna won't like this,**" Jolteon growled.

"**Oh well. She'll be fine,**" He replied and sped up to catch up to Riolu, Floatzel and human.

Riolu stood in front of the human and the Floatzel carrying the trays. "**LET ME HAVE SOME COTTON CANDY!**" He said through Pokemon talk to Floatzel. However to the human, he just said, **"Riolu riolu!**" He then reached out his hands and grabbed at the tray.

"**Get lost, Pipsqueak! No money, no candy.**" Floatzel replied and a split second later, he spit water hard down at Riolu, causing him to fall into the snow.

"**That wasn't very nice!**" Riolu called as the two stepped over him. "**That was very mean!**"

"**Beggars aren't very nice for business either!**" Floatzel sneered back.

Riolu now sat there, frowning. He had always gotten along with Pokemon, why was this Floatzel being rude?! He sat there in defeat, now playing in the snow slightly. "**Aww…**" He mumbled quietly.

"**GET UP RIOLU! THEY'RE GETTING AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!**" Banette called and raced passed Riolu, kicking snow up at him. "**FLOATZEL STOP!**" He growled.

But before Banette reached him, the trainer turned around and through a Pokeball out. Out flashed a large dog Pokemon. "**HOUNDOOM!**" The Pokemon growled, turning quickly to Banette and getting in its face, causing him to shrink back.

Riolu slowly walked up beside Banette, only to see the fire Pokemon. "**ALL I WANT IS HOT COCO AND COTTON CANDY!**" He complained.

Houndoom growled and glared at Riolu. "**Get lost! We don't take lightly to beggars. They tend to get… burned. Or in your case,**" He glared over to Banette and grinned some. "**Or Crunched. I do like my Ghost Pokemon."**

Banette and Riolu jumped back and ran off to who knows where.

Jolteon shook his head. "**Idiots.**" He muttered and chased after them. He had followed the other two to a playground where several children were running around throwing snowballs at each other. Jolteon approached the two Pokemon that he was with. "**Why did you guys run? You scared of a little Houndoom?!**" He teased them.

Banette and Riolu glared at Jolteon who just continued to snick some. "**No!**" They said in unison. "**I think you're scared!**" Jolteon teased them and rolled his eyes. "**Did you say Hot Chocolate earlier?**" He just realized that he had said that. "**WHY DIDN'T WE STOP HIM?!**" He asked loudly, sparks flying off his coat.

"**Right, right… You have a thing for Hot Chocolate…**" Banette huffed and groaned. "**THIS IS YOUR FAULT RIOLU!**"

Riolu jumped and shook his head. "**NUH UH! YOU RAN FIRST! I could have taken a fire dark Pokemon!**" He shot back.

"**I bet you couldn't!**" Banette snapped.

"**You ran first!**" Riolu said before turning his back to the Pokemon and crossing his arms, sticking his nose up in the air and closing his eyes.

Jolteon growled. "**You both ran. I wanted my Hot Chocolate. Here's what we're going to do,**" He stepped closer to Riolu and Banette and began to say a plan.

"**Everyone got it?**" Jolteon whispered after saying the plan.

Banette and Riolu nodded. "**Let's go get some hot chocolate!**"

"**Wait. I want in! Oh please let me in please, please pleaseeeee!**" A voice sounded from behind the group. Turning, Jolteon noticed a small Pachirisu with a light colored scarf around its neck and a bow on her right ear.

"**What's in it for us?**" Jolteon demanded.

Pachirisu face palmed and shook her head. "**All the hot coco and cotton candy you want, duh.**"

"**SHUT UP AND LET HER JOIN US.**" Banette growled to them.

Pachirisu winked and grinned. "**That's it. Good Banette,**" She said before scrambling closer to the group. "**I'll help carry stuff. Okay?**"

Jolteon sighed and nodded. "**Fine. Just… Don't get in the way.**"

Riolu nodded. "**Can we go now before they decide to leave?**" He pointed to the Hot Chocolate/Cotton Candy man and Floatzel selling the stuff to the children's parents and kids.

"**Right. Off I gooooo,"** Banette began to sneak through the shadows to get over to the Pokemon and person.

Riolu, Jolteon, and Pachirisu watched as Banette headed that way. Riolu was next and he began to casually make his way toward larger Pokemon and the Human. He had his hands behind his head and was avoiding all eye contact with the two. Floatzel glared down at him but was soon distracted by a little girl who came up to them. Riolu grinned at the Banette who was hiding silently in the shadows. Quickly, Riolu kicked the humans' legs out under him and then darted off using quick attack. He made his way to hide behind a slide and by some kids who were cheering happily.

Jolteon nodded and watched as Floatzel gently sat the tray down and went to help out his human. Just then, a spark began to flow from Jolteon and he sent the shock to the two before darting over to the tray besides Banette and started grabbing stuff. Pachirisu ran after Jolteon and helped pick up the stuff, carefully.

"**GO!**" Riolu yelled over to the two.

Banette, Jolteon and Pachirisu quickly took off and Riolu soon began to follow them when Floatzel growled and stood in front of him. He looked quite pissed off, and yet, Riolu just blinked in confusion. Grinning some, the Pokemon put his hands up and closed his eyes. "**Now, now. No need to get angry, Floatzel!**" Riolu took a step back and then another before dashing off.

However, before he could get too far, a strong force of water had rushed over him causing him to fall face-forward into the snow. Floatzel over towered the Pokemon and glared down at him, casting a shadow over him. "**You shouldn't have done that…**" He growled and began to summon a whirlpool of water.

"**Don't do it!**" Riolu whined to him and put his hands up. "**I DIDN'T MEAN TOOOO!**" Riolu could be such a baby at times. Then again, he didn't exactly have much training.

"**RIOLU, USE YOUR MOVES!**" Pachirisu called to him, flailing her arms with the cotton candy. Yeup. That was definitely the Pokemon of Acacia.

"**Uhhhh**," He went blank and a few seconds later the powerful whirlpool came crashing onto him, stirring up the snow around him.

Riolu sat there with googly eyes, as though he had fainted. He shook his head in pain and then noticed that Floatzel was down and out beside him. He looked fried. His gaze trailed over to the Pachirisu standing near them with her cheeks puffed out. He tried to stand up, but his knee was injured a little bit. Pachirisu then tried to help him up and they soon limped back to the group of the Pokemon with the Hot Chocolate and Cotton Candy. Jolteon was carrying the things of Cotton Candy and Banette was carrying the hot chocolate. "**Let's get away from here,**" Riolu murmured to the group who simply all nodded at him and they hobbled away from the now-angry Floatzel and Human.

The group of Pokemon was making their way to sit under a tree deeper in the park. They then enjoyed the hot chocolate and cotton candy, sharing happily and equally.

"**Riolu. You were knocked out by that Floatzel. How much training did you ever go through?**" Jolteon teased him.

Riolu looked down at the Cotton Candy he was holding, looking rather upset. He was frowning and stayed quiet. Before he came to be with Skylar, he never trained very often with his other trainer. In fact, he was ignored a lot. Then again, Riolu and his trainer (Skylar's dad) had a good connection. He just hardly ever battled him. Perhaps it was because he had his main Pokemon and Riolu was stuck at a Pokemon Lab. It was depressing to think about.

"**Leave him alone, Jolteon,**" Pachirisu muttered, glaring at Shadowyna's Pokemon.

"**What is this? Miss priss back talking to a stronger Pokemon?**" Jolteon couldn't help but laugh some.

"**Priss?**" The electric squirrel Pokemon replied and flattened her ears. "**What do you mean?**"

Banette was ignoring everyone and eating his delicious cotton candy and his eyes had sparkles in them. *_*

Riolu glanced up at the Pachirisu whose cheeks were beginning to spark with anger at Jolteon's explanation. He just stayed silent.

Jolteon laughed and sat back when he had finished explaining, grinning at the expression that sat on Pachirisu face. It was a mix of anger and sadness. "**That's right. Priss. I mean, ****_look_**** at your scarf! And that bow!**" He made a 'tsk' noise and shook his head. He then stood up and stretched. "**Anyway. I'm out. Shadowyna is probably upset. BAI.**"

Banette sighed and nodded. "**He's got a point. We need to all head back**."

With that, the group began to go back to the Pokemon Center.


	8. Skylar to the Rescue! Maybe

Chapter Eight... I'm not sure if anyone reads my story but... Im still going on. c:

**Chapter Eight**

**Skylar to the Rescue! Maybe.**

* * *

I hadn't realized my Riolu had gone off with other Pokemon. I noticed him coming back into the Pokemon Center with a cup in one hand and… Cotton candy in the other? What? Then I noticed Banette had a bunch of cotton candy all over him. Jolteon had a chocolate stains all over him and then Pachirisu… That little squirrel was holding a cup of something and cotton candy as well. "**Hey… Guys…**" I murmured quietly to the rest of my friends.

They looked over to me and then followed my gaze as I watched the few Pokemon come into the Pokemon center, as if they were trying to sneak in. Apparently, the four didn't notice us watching them and took their seats at the table behind us and finished up their 'snacks.' We were silent and that's when Combusken turned to look at Riolu with a cold glare. "**Com-combusken!**" He threw his hands up in the air as if he was mad. "**Combusken co-com-Comusken!**" He then shook his head and turned away from the Pokemon and went back to staring out the window.

Riolu looked a little confused but he looked down at his cotton candy and hot chocolate as though he was upset.

"**PACHIRIUSU! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!**" Acacia yelled and went to hug her Pokemon very, very tight. "**I can't believe you ran off. What if something happened to you? What if someone stole you!?**"  
Pachirisu looked to the other Pokemon on the table who just chuckled some. "**Pachi-pachirisu!**" It squeaked.

"**I think she gets it… You should probably let go of her before you're shocked…**" Liam called over to Acacia who sighed and held up her Pokemon.

"**Did you bring me some?**" Shadowyna asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at her Jolteon and Banette.

Banette glanced down at his cotton candy and then back Shadowyna before slowly walking to her and giving her some of the cotton candy. "**Banette,**" It mumbled sadly.

I looked to Riolu who was giving some of his Cotton candy to Eevee and he tried to offer Combusken some but he ignored him. Why was Combusken acting like this? I got up from the booth and crouched down beside Riolu and pat his head gently. "**Please don't run off like that again, Riolu,**" I murmured softly. "**I don't wish to see anything happen to you. Please?**" I told him softly.

Riolu looked up at me kind of saddened. He then bowed his head and nodded. "**Riolu,**" He replied.

I smiled and took a little chunk of the cotton candy and stood back up to look at Combusken. "**Combusken, please accept Riolu's apology…**" I said, wondering if it really was to apologize. I gently sat my free hand on Combuskens' shoulder and he turned around. His gaze trailed to the cotton candy and he huffed, turning away from it. "**Aww. Come on Combusken. It's really yummy.**" I stuck a little piece in my mouth and made an 'mmm' kind of sound. "**Yum! You don't know what you're missing Combusken!**"

He turned around once more, "**Combusken..**." Reaching out, he took the cotton candy from my hand and examined it before sticking it into his mouth. His eyes then lit up with happiness as he cheered, "**Combusken, com-com!**" He looked down at Riolu and stuck his hand out as if accepting his apology.

Riolu hesitantly reached for his hand and shook it. "**Riolu,**" He smiled.

"**Aww,**" I heard Acacia said with a soft giggle. "**Isn't that sweet?!**"

I turned around as she spoke. I was about to reply when Ethan made his way over to us.

"**Okay… So I got us a room booked and yeah…**" He spoke.

"**That's great! Can we please go look around now pleaseee?!**" Liam begged. "**I want to see more Pokemon!**"

I beamed as he spoke. "**I wouldn't mind going around either. And I would love to check out the gym. I don't think I'm ready to face the gym leader but… It'd be nice to learn about her.**" I smiled.

"**DOCTOR KAYDEN!**" A voice called from the Pokemon Center entrance.

We all looked over to the entrance to see my worst possible rival, Sierra. She was rushing into the Center with a small Pokemon in her arms. I noticed a Gothita. I didn't know Sierra had a Gothita… But it looked very, very injured.

Doctor Kayden nodded, "**Yes. Of course. I'll be right back.**" He spoke to Sierra who was now trying to catch her breath. Her eyes looked dark and full of sadness.

Curious, I trailed over to her. "**Sierra?**" I murmured.

Sierra's head snapped up and she wiped away the tears. "**What do you want?**" She demanded in a snappy tone.

I stepped back and shook my head. "**Err… Nothing,**" I mumbled and walked away.  
"**Sierra, what happened to Gothita?**" Acacia asked, walking past me and over to the girl with the long black and poufy hair.

"**I was battling the gym leader, Rosa, and…**" She shook her head and more tears began to fall from her. "**She's too powerful. Gothita got hurt badly. Poisoned very badly. I had no berries or anything. No potions… Nothing.**"

Acacia nodded and smiled some. "**You'll get it! Eventually!**"

I have never seen Sierra cry or even tear up. Not even against previous gym leaders from the Hoenn Region. I thought she was always a tough girl… Perhaps instead of being tough, she was really a softie. Maybe she just didn't want to be looked down upon. I let out a soft sigh as I sat back down across from Shadowyna and Liam. Ethan had gone over to help calm Sierra down with Acacia. I couldn't help but watch them. Especially Ethan.

"**The Gym Leader of Frostleaf Town is Rosa, a grass and poison trainer. She is a very tough opponent**," Liam spoke as if I was paying attention. "**To see a Psychic Pokemon go down and get badly poisoned is rather sad. Psychic Pokemon have a high advantage over Grass Pokemon…**" He mumbled on and on about it.

I finally turned my attention to the two and nodded slowly. "**You're right, Liam.**" I said in agreement. "**Gothita shouldn't have gone down so fast. I didn't even know Sierra had a Gothita…**" I frowned. I really didn't know she had a Gothita… It must have been a new Pokemon on her half. "**Grovyle wouldn't have been much of a challenge either… And her Gible?**" I sighed and leaned back in my booth seat as Eevee came to sit on my lap. "**He would have been the best one to battle against a grass and Poison Pokemon…**" I trailed off and rubbed the head of my Eevee, smiling some as he got comfortable in my lap.

Shadowyna nodded. "**Are those the only Pokemon she has?**" She asked.

I glanced up at her from Eevee and nodded. "**I mean, she has a few other Pokemon from the Hoenn Region, like I do. But she only brought Gible and Grovyle.**" I explained. "**Just like I only brought Combusken and Eevee.**"

"**She's just weak,**" Shadowyna muttered, very low for me to just barely hear.

Liam shook his head. "**Rosa is one of the most powerful leaders in the Aezala region. She has had her Pokemon since she was very young. However, she only battles with Roselia and Vileploom. I would understand why Gothita went down in such a hurry… There is no doubt she put up a tough battle; however, I still think that something had gone wrong. Whether Gothita was no match against the leaders Pokemon or it didn't listen… I'm not sure. I wasn't there,**" He leaned back and yawned.

I nodded and took out Eevee's Pokeball, returning her to the comfy ball. I then stood up and looked at Riolu who looked as though he was about to pass out. I took out his Pokeball and sighed, "**Riolu. Return.**" I then looked over to Combusken who just glared at me. "**Are you ready to take a look around the area, Combusken?**" I asked.

Combusken hopped up from the seat and nodded. He was very happy about being able to travel with me out of his Pokeball. He usually did. "**Combusken!**" He cheered.

I looked back at Liam and Shadowyna. "**I'll be staying here for a while,**" Shadowyna mentioned and stood up. "**Gonna catch up on some Zzz's and do some training. Have fun!**" She smiled and walked away.

"**CAN WE GOOO PLEASEEEE?!**" Liam asked, his eyes growing wide behind the lenses of his glasses.

I laughed and looked over to Ethan and Acacia who were still comforting Sierra. "**I would think so. Ethan? Acacia? Are you coming along?**" I asked.

Acacia shook her head. "**I'm going to stay back and do a little training. Pachirisu and Milotic have a lot of training that we need to catch up on," **she replied.

"**Milotic?**" I echoed and blinked. I haven't a Milotic since the Hoenn region. And it was a coordinators' Milotic… I nodded slowly and looked down at Liam. "**I didn't know she had a Milotic.**"

Liam smiled. "**She uses Milotic for Competitions. She's a very good Pokemon and very caring.**"

"**Just… A second!**" Ethan replied back to us. He trailed toward us to the booth behind us and returned his Oshawott who was lying on his back, snoring on the table. I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. "**Return Oshawott,**" Ethan sighed as he returned the sleeping Pokemon. He put the Ball away and then grabbed Sneasels' ball and was about to return him when the dark Pokemon side-stepped and got out of the way. He shook his head at his trainer and Ethan looked taken aback. "**You want to stay out, Sneasel?**" Ethan asked and blinked some. "**Since when were you the Pokemon to do that…**" He trailed off and nodded slowly. "**Hrm… He usually can't wait to go back to his Pokeball. It's strange.**" The Trainer turned to face us and shrugged. "**All right then. Let's go!**"

* * *

Frostleaf Town is a very beautiful town that is usually covered in flowers – so I am told. It's not a very big town but it's very peaceful and has many little shops and homes sitting in it. As we walked through the town, I see many parents working around the house with some kind of Pokemon. I can tell this is a Pokemon Friendly environment. As we walked by a small but quaint house, I noticed a few little Pokemon walking up to a lady who was growing berries and veggies on the side of the house. I smiled as I noticed the lady handing the little Pokemon some berries and happily enjoying them. I was surprised that Berries and Veggies could even grow in such a cold environment. "**How do they grow things here?**" I asked out of the blue.

Liam looked up at me and blinked. "**It depends on the type of Pokemon that the person has. For example, the lady there is well known for growing the best vegetables and berries in Frostleaf Town. Her name is Lauren and her Pokemon are Bulbusaur and Simisear. Simisear usually melts the snow around the garden and Bulbusaur tries his best to help grow them.**" He explained.

I nodded and couldn't help but smile some more. "**That's amazing!**" I cheered. "**How do you know her, Liam?**"

"**Acacia and I actually used to live near her with our parents. That is, until we moved,**" He shrugged. "**She's real nice. Hi Mrs. Lauren!**" He called over and ran to the lady who was happily humming to herself.

Ethan and I exchanged glances but went after the young kid.

Mrs. Lauren looked up from her garden as Liam approached her. A huge smile was planted on her face as she greeted him, **"Hello Liam! What brings you here?**"

Liam smiled and looked back at us. "**We were actually making our way around Frostleaf Town. Acacia and I are exploring the region with Skylar and Ethan!**" He explained happily.

Ethan and I smiled at the Mrs. Lauren and spoke up, "**Hello.**"

"**Oh hello young ones. I am Lauren. Pleased to meet you,**" She replied.

"**The same to you!**" I replied.

"**Exploring the Region, hm?**" Lauren looked at all three of us and her smile disappeared. "**That's wonderful news. It's nice to see younglings on such a great journey.**"

"**I'm on my way to become a great Pokemon Trainer!**" I exclaimed.

"**And I'm on my way to becoming the best Pokemon Breeder,**" Ethan explained to Lauren.

"**A Pokemon Trainer and a Pokemon Breeder?**" She then let out a gasp and stood up quickly. "**You look so familiar,**" She murmured. "**You don't… Happen to know a man with the name of Mr. Rayne, do you?**" She asked.

"**He's my father, actually,**" Ethan replied a little shocked that she knew his father.

Her soft smile returned and her eyes closed. "**You're Mr. Rayne's son?! That's incredible! It is great to finally meet you!**"

Liam gasped as he ran over to the front porch of the house. "**It's Simisear!**"

I turned my gaze over to the large fiery Pokemon who was carrying a basket. He took a step back as Liam got closer to him. "**Simisear, huh?**" I have never seen one. I've seen a Pansear but never its evolution form. I pulled out the Pokedex and aimed it at the Pokemon. "**Simisear, the Ember Pokemon. When it gets excited, embers rise from its head and tail and it gets hot. For some reason, it loves sweets.**" I blinked at the 'sweets' part and couldn't help but find myself giggling some. "**Does Simisear actually like sweets, Mrs. Lauren?**" I asked her.

She nodded. "**Simisear will only ever eat sweet berries or anything with a sweet taste. Never anything else. He's rather stubborn if you ask me,**" Lauren replied with a smile.

"**It's been so long Simisear! Do you remember me? We used to play when I was younger!**" Liam asked before backing away as he saw a Bulbusaur who immediately looked happy at Liam's presence.

After about 30 minutes, we began to leave Mrs. Lauren's house to continue our way around town and then to the woods that lead away from Frostleaf. Now we were in the woods, exploring and looking for Pokemon. I was excited and hoping to actually see some kind of Pokemon I could possibly capture. We came to a slow stop near a waterfall that was crashing down and into a big river. "**This place is so pretty!**" I gasped, looking at the waterfall.

"**This is… Frosted River. It is one of the most famous rivers throughout the Aezala Region,**" Liam explained, grinning widely.

"**Well. It sure is pretty,**" I murmured happily. I then noticed something at the top of the river and I gasped loudly. "**Is… Is that a Pokemon?!**" I asked.

Ethan looked up at the top of the waterfall and his eyes grew wide. "**That is!** **It looks like it's hanging onto something.**"

I shook my head. "**We have to help it!**" I glanced at the rocks in front of me and quickly made my way toward them. They were frosted over with ice and I had no other way to get to the top of the waterfall. I felt a tug on my leg and realized that Combusken was pulling on me.

"**Com-com-combusken!**" He shook his head and his eyes grew with fear as I slipped on a rock that was close to the ground.

"**Combusken, let go! I have to help that Pokemon!**" I cried to him and that's when I heard the Pokemon cry out.

"**Sh-Shinx!**"

"**Skylar, it's too dangerous! There has to be another way!**" Ethan called up to me, worry sitting in his voice.

I ignored him and huffed when I continued to climb. "**Combusken, please. I need to help that Pokemon,**" I whispered to him.

Combusken shook his head and yelled at me, "**Combusken, Combusken, COMBUSKEN!**"

That's when I noticed Ethans' Sneasel beginning to climb the rocks with his long claws. It glanced down at Combusken and shook his head. "**Sneas-Sneasel.**"

Liam shook his head. "**Sneasel, Skylar! You both need to get back down here!**" He snapped to us.

I ignored him and continued to listen to Combusken and Sneasel. Slowly, Combusken's tight grip began to loosen and I finally broke free and immediately started to climb again. I was trying to be careful but the ice wasn't helping at all. Suddenly, I felt a warm flame go by me and I noticed Combusken was heating up the rocks and causing the ice to melt.

"**Why are you helping her Combusken?! She can't go up there! What if she got hurt?!**" Ethan growled.

Sneasel tossed a glare to Ethan who fell silent as soon as he did. A frown showed on his face.

"**Skylar! STOP!**" Liam called up and began to race after me. But as he did, Combusken stopped spitting fire on the rocks and held Liam back. He shook his head at the young boy and he didn't move, watching Sneasel and I in fear.

What was I doing? This was insane! But that Pokemon needed my help. I needed to rescue it before anything happened to it. If I had to watch a Pokemon fall and get hurt, I would feel so guilty. I just couldn't let that happen. So I continued to climb the rocks, occasionally losing my grip but Sneasel would grab my shirt and hold me study. For such a small Pokemon, he was pretty strong. I had almost reached the top of the rocky slope when my foot gave up from under me. A rock began to tumble down the hill and I was now just barely hanging onto another rock that began to slip. I could feel it and I could feel my body shaking with fear.

"**SKYLAR!**" Ethan and Liam screeched.

That's when my grip had slipped.

_**DUNDUNDUN!**_


End file.
